The Girl on the Piano
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Scarlett suffers from amnesia on the day she was almost raped and she enters a new life with a memory loss. Years later Rhett comes back to New Orleans and finds her playing a piano in a bar. But he realizes she doesn't remember him or the old life she once had. Worst of all, she lives a poor life in a shack with an abusive boyfriend. Will Rhett help her regain her memory?
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

**_Obviously, the first part is from "The Help" so I don't own that part or GWTW. Enjoy! And review so I can know what you think of this so far._**

_"All are kind. All are smart. All are important..Repeat after me, angel cake."_

_Nana__ brushed carefully on each curl with the comb._

_"All are kind. All are smart. All are important. Why do I have to repeat that?"_

_"Because it's important to remember what everyone is like, child."_

_"How will I remember that?"_

_"Oh you will."_

_"What if I can't?"_

_"Well then..Hmmm...How about this?" She unclipped the chain of her necklace and tried it around my neck. "Do you like it?"_

_With both my fingers, I touched the amulet that hung on its chain. Even by one simple touch, I knew right away that it's the silver penchant necklace her sister gave her on the day she moved away from Britain. At first, I would always admire that necklace and compliment it endlessly every time I look at it. The golden penchant never bore my eyes or ever left my desire that never seem to tirelessly give up on it - its fine simplicity of an endless pattern of carved looking diamonds on both side of the circular flat object, she knew how much I loved it. But I never expected for her to give it up for me._

_I turned around to face her. She smiled widely, the same wrinkles folding on both her smooth powdered cheeks. "Nana, but this belongs to you."_

_"What's the use of a toothless old goat like me to wear something like that anymore? Since you're young and vibrant still, you wear it. It goes just perfectly with your fine hair."_

_"Nana."_

_Her hands touched both my cheeks and her honey brown eyes looked straight at my eyes. "Keep it, angel cake. And never forget these words. All is kind. All is smart. All is important."_

_I nodded. "All is kind. All is smart. And all is important."_

_"That's right, angel cake. That's right. Now don't you ever forget that. That necklace you wear around my neck will help you remember what I just told you. Promise me to remember that?"_

_"I promise, Nana. I promise."_

"Katie! Katie, wake up! Katie!" Sean shook Katie awake.

Katie turned her head side to side before opening her eyes. Her thoughtless mouth released the last words she can remember from the dream. "I love you, Nana...Nana.."

Sean sighed and embraced her in his arms. With his gentle charcoaled hand, he smoothed her hair and whispered to her in comfort that it all was a dream. "I'm here, Kate. I'm here. Hush now..."

Katie opened her eyes and when she lifted her head to see his face, she melted with his warm embrace with a saddening expression. "I saw her again."

"I know. You always dream of her."

"...I can't help it. I can't stop dreaming of her. But every time I tell I love her, she disappears and I wake up. The last thing I ever see is her smile. That smile I never seen for so long..Oh Sean. Sean I miss her."

"She's still with us, Kate. Dead or not, she's still looking up for us."

The two remained in each other's embrace until Katie put on her _secret mask_ back on again, not wanting anymore of Sean's concern for her yearning heart to see that sweet woman again, aware that the pain can only go away if _she_ just try to let her go.

"I have to go to work, Sean. And you should too. Master Boland is need of your service at the art studio."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Like you said, it was just a dream..My usual dream. I'm fine. Really. The last thing I could ever worry about is a dream other than the job I must attend to before I'm too late."

Sean dropped his arms from her small body as she jumped out of bed. The shack the couple lived in is not at all big or hardly have any other rooms other than just a wide open space. Practically everything is stored in one place: the small black stove is planted in the center that's connected with a pipe that goes all the way up on the chimney, the bed in the center in front of the only large glass window, and a clothes line hung almost all the clothes that Katie washed herself.

Katie ducked her head as she went through the line of clothes. After a short search, she found the clothes she was looking for, her black petticoat and old stockings. She slipped off her nightgown over her head and tossed it and the clothes line caught it, letting it lie lifelessly on the thin wire. She slipped the frustrating stockings on first, trying her best not to fight with it for it is close to tearing into shreds. Then, she jumped into her petticoat and lifted it up to her waist. When she buttoned the back of it Sean approached her from behind and handed her white knitted sweater. All her clothes are growing old, and some belonged to her beloved Nana, so she spends the evenings and dawns knitting sweaters and socks for the cold, both because the price of yarn was affordable and the shack is just too cold that the stove can't do much to warm the place.

She slipped her arms through the sleeves and slipped the middle hole through with her head. She straightened the sweater and made sure her skin wasn't showing from the inside, which is one of the reasons why she knits her sweaters tightly instead of letting each rows get loose.

Sean wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed her closer to his body. Katie craned her neck as Sean pressed a hard kiss on her cheek. He spoke softly in his deep morning voice, his lips touching against her fine white skin. "I have to go draw tonight."

She sighed. "I know...I figured Master Boland won't keep you busy for long...How long will you stay there this time?"

"As long as I need, but I promise I'll return at dawn."

"Sean, must you stay there for tonight? I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'm sorry, love. But I must...It's for the money. Remember? Just keep in mind of that."

"The money..Right."

Sean intends to go to many public places to practice his drawing. His only tool to fine art was the charcoal that his master lend him every time he attends to his work in the studio. Most places he goes to are just the crowded stores, the rivers, the random horses parked right outside of somewhere, &c. But the one place where he goes to more constantly to improve his drawings is this place for all gentlemen's entertainment..Of course, this one place is easily known as a bar, in other words that most people like to describe such a place is often called a whorehouse. Other than the intoxicating atmosphere of beautiful young women in tight and exposing clothes and the horrible sight of drunk and merry men, Sean considers such people and unpleasant background as the only tools that helps his mind draw deeper with more effort that he puts on a piece of paper and his busy charcoal.

Katie has been aware of Sean's numerous visits to that place. The first time she found out, she didn't think she could ever trust him again. But Sean was not a man she can easily push away, he is the only one who has kept her spirits alive ever since that tragic day when she was found in the middle of the street, barely alive. Sean begged her for her trust at the time she found out. As much as he hated the thought of losing her, he cannot bear the idea of sacrificing his visits to the bar out of his life, the one place where his art truly comes to life.

It took Katie years to get attached to the idea of Sean's visits there. Chores and her everyday work kept her busy of any visualizing fantasy her mind thought of the possible things Sean is really doing other than just drawing. But although she learned to understand his reasons, she decided to keep an eye on him. Since last year, she received a evening job as a pianist – taught how to play the piano from her darling Nana after four months of her tragic memory loss – and she attends the whorehouse every night.

In those nights when Sean comes in to the bar and settles down for a drink before starting on his work, the two remain in their positions as complete strangers. Sean stays by the bar or goes about the room, looking at every drunk men and all the beautiful prostitutes to capture the right moment to draw it out on paper. Katie remains seated on the piano bench, the piano never leaving her, and her delicate bare fingers never stopping to play its cloud white keys until midnight struck.

The wages of her job as a pianist isn't much, but the money isn't the purpose to her time in that horrible place, it's the only thing she can do to ease her curiosity of Sean's true intentions to be there. For what good is there for a man to say "I love you" or "Trust me, I am never going to leave you" when there are over dozens of women going around the room, just throwing themselves to him to betray his own woman who's waiting for his arrival back home.

* * *

~ In the Derby manor, Katie worked as the household maid for years, it was the very first job she could get her hands on after three weeks of her Nana's death. The master of the house was rumored to be a harsh, arrogant and proud wealthy man. Fortunately, he never spoke to his workers as long as he needed to, often times his voice can be heard in almost every room in the house. His wife, however, goes beyond the room daily and enjoys to step outside to enjoy the natural air. The master's age is clearly beyond hers, for she is a well-built Southern woman with the completion of a woman near the age of three-twenty. As for the final member of the family, Master Keith Edwards is the only child from the Derby couple. The fortunate truth of the child being a male rest assured Mrs. Derby's womb to conceive anymore children, however, the unfortunate part that fate was not kind enough to prevent was the son's terrible nature and ego. He is so much like his father, believing so strongly that it is his duty to keep the family fortune safe and later will soon be given to him legally that is worth every penny to make any of his wishes possible.

Katie doesn't mind the family at all, since they hardly spoke to her. The man servant who was mainly in charge was Josef, a strict yet soft hearted black man. Josef checks on all the workers every morning to night, aware that if any mistake is caused in the household, the blame will not just go on the worker but also to himself. Although he has a horrific side in him, he is highly respected to all the workers, especially Katie herself. One of the main things she is relieved to have Josef in the house is because of young Master Derby. Ever since, she caught his attention from the beginning, his strong infatuation toward her blossomed and often times when his parents are not around, he would surprise the poor girl without any warning, or push her against the wall and try to rip open her dress. Josef, of course, came to the rescue at those times and the young master from then on kept close watch for Josef, aware that the servant has the power to inform his father of any of his reckless or disgraceful behavior. Now, Katie has always been the first one to be watched over, Josef doesn't show such sign of love or care, but his actions to be there for others showed his true feelings for them.

It was close to dinner time. Katie mopped the hallway from upstairs, and continued to soak the old mop in the bucket of soapy water couple of times until she was near to the last part of the floor that needed to be clean. Master Derby's voice started again, but his wife's voice joined some kind of amusing conversation. They soon appeared, their arms clutched onto one another and the two of them laughed as they continued with their conversation – the very first conversation they ever had together since this morning. Katie stopped when they were close to walk pass her. She bowed her head low and waited for them to walk by.

Young Keith soon appeared as well. Katie gulped hard and dared not to look up at him, even though the man was glancing at her with appealing eyes. Master Derby stopped for a moment when he heard his son approach him. "Ah, son! You came back so soon from your gator hunt?"

"I left since this morning, but there hasn't been a single gator in sight, father. I'm sorry to disappoint you that I didn't return with any animal nor a fish."

"Nonsense. You can try again next time. Besides, those vicious creatures are not going anywhere, after all. Come now, my boy. Let's have our supper. Mya cooked your favorite tonight."

He came closer and stopped where he was standing until he was just beside Katie. Katie bit her lip hard and can only think desperately for any miracle for Josef to appear and save her from this man. "I will father. But you go on first, I just forgot something in my room. I bought something for mother on my way over here. I am anxious to know what she thinks about it."

Mrs. Derby placed a hand on her chest, looking flattered to receive anything from her own son. "Oh, darling. You shouldn't have?"

"I hope you like it."

"Well, I can't wait to see it. Come right down quickly, darling. Your father and I will wait for you in the dining room."

Master Derby and his wife turned around and headed down the stairway. When they were completely out of sight. Katie started to continue mopping the floor. She kept her eyes in complete focus on the clean floor in silence. As expected, Keith approached her. "Hello, Katie."

Katie did not stop what she was doing. She responded in a quiet voice. "Sir..."

"Finally I have you all to myself. That Josef has been protecting you for far too long...Oh girl, you certainly made my day, I thought the failed hunting trip will disappoint me for the rest of the day, but now I know you're here all alone, my mood is changing completely."

"All thanks to me, sir? For what? Because I keep the house clean? If that's the case, tell me the other places you would like me to clean because I must leave very soon now. All the chores Josef has assigned me to do are finished."

He grabbed the handle of her mop and made her stop. Katie froze and still kept her head low. Keith took her chin with his index fingers and lifted it up to see her face. "I don't have anywhere else for you to clean. But I certainly do have something to show you. Would you like to see it?"

"No, sir. I don't wish to see what you are kindly offering me."

"Well, too bad. I can't take no for an answer."

He released her chin and caught one of her arms. Katie let the mop fall from her grasp as he dragged her away to his bedroom. Her heart pounded loudly up to her ears, aware of the striking danger of ever being alone with this man.

Keith released her arm and faced her with an excited smile curved on his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Katie glanced up at his face with no sign of emotion or any sense of interest. Then with his folded hand, he lifted it just close to her face and opened his folded fingers, a golden chain fell down that hung on his two first fingers; a fine turquoise stone hung as an amulet that has beautiful carvings that's almost the same on her golden penchant. "This is for you. Every time I see you, I always see that necklace of yours around your neck. As beautiful as it seems, it still shows its late age, so when I returned to town from my gator hunt, I stopped by at a store and got my hands on this."

"Isn't that for Mrs. Derby, sir?"

"Oh no. I got something else for her. One of my closest friends is an excellent hunter and gave me a minx fur coat, a lucky animal he caught in his travels. My mother loves anything that shows its fine price and when my friend offered me that for my fiancée, I knew this is the perfect gift for that old woman. So what do you think of this necklace? The owner there told me how this necklace was rarely traded from the Spanish and the color of the amulet is not easy to make here."

"It's very beautiful, sir. I think your fiancée will love it very much."

"My fiancée? Are you death, Katie? I just said that I'm giving this to you as a gift. Why can't you just take it and thank me?"

"It's very kind of you to spend such money for my sake, but I cannot accept any gifts from you, sir. I don't deserve anything from you, all I ever done was clean around here, after all."

"Again, I said I'm giving this to you as a gift. Take it."

"No, sir. Surely, if Master Derby sees that as my possession, he'll be furious to find out that it was given from you. I don't want such conflict to arise, sir. Certainly not involving you, especially."

"Now Katie, do you want me to fall down on my knees for you to accept this, or what? Just take it."

"No, sir. I will not take it."

"Katie."

"Sir, the master and the mistress is waiting for you downstairs. You should go before they call for someone here to call up for you."

"Not until you receive this necklace."

"I cannot. And I will not, sir. Again, I thank you for the offer, but I decline to accept such a gift. Now without further or due, I must go back to cleaning if I want to leave on time."

She turned around to leave, but Keith caught her arm and turned her to face him again. Fury and rage poisoned the man, the reaction that most people like Katie have experience before. "I said take the necklace."

"But sir..."

"If my father suspects it, just tell him it was for me. Understand?"

"Sir, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't cause any trouble at all, not while I'm around. Remember, my dearest Katie? I'm the future to inherit this plantation along with this house. Everything will be mine until my old man soon goes to his grave. Don't fear my father, beautiful. I'll protect you. Alright? Now take this." He released her arm and secured the necklace around her neck. Katie flinched a little by his closeness but remained calm, reminding herself that all will end very soon.

When he took a step back, he took a closer examination on how the necklace looked on her. He smiled at how well the color went with her fair skin and her beautiful emerald eyes. "There. It looks perfect on you."

"...Thank you, sir."

"Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. I should go now, I hope to see you again, Katie." He grabbed the minx fur coat that was laid on the front side of the bed. Before he headed straight to the door, he stopped to give her a kiss but she turned her cheek to dodge it, he chuckled at her refusal and gave her a hard slap on the buttocks. When he was gone, Katie instantly grabbed the amulet of the necklace and snapped it off her neck. She slipped it in the pocket of her petticoat.

"That might give me some more money if I sell it in time...Maybe I can afford more food with the money."

~ Katie arrived to the bar when the hour struck to seven. When she entered the place it was already full of drunken men and women throwing themselves to them. Sean was nowhere in sight. To get through the uncomfortable crowd, she walked passed by the far end of the walls and went upstairs to a restricted room where men were not allowed in. She opened the door and a gush of smoke blew straight across her. Girls jumped into one dress after the other, powdering their faces and rubbing their cheeks bright with rouge, while the others were drinking and smoking heavily on thin white cigarettes.

Although, Katie is just a pianist in the bar, the dress code for all employees in the bar is prohibited to wear anything that can draw away the customer's attention. Even though, her job was to try to drown the loud chatter and screams by playing the distracting music with the piano, she is still ordered to wear something revealing and clearly never near to anything appropriate or covered. Behind an empty screen in front of two women sharing a bottle of whiskey, she grabbed a random dress from the floor and change her clothes out of it to change into it.

Katie has always hated wearing corsets, she always wore them when Nana was alive, but ever since her death, her main focus to labor caused her to forget about wearing those deadly tight things on her bosoms ever again, which is the result to her usual attire of wearing comfortable petticoats and loose sweaters. The dress she picked up was not even a dress really, the bodice is cut to a deep v in the center and the skirt is cut in a thigh length high in the front; the back hanging down to her feet in ruffles like the back end of a duck's tail. She slipped it on anyway and managed to secure the back on her own. She folded her clothes neatly and placed it on the floor on the far side of the wall next to the screen.

Half the girls soon got out of the room, taking their liquor and lighted cigarettes with them. Before Katie stepped outside as well, she stopped at one of the rear view mirrors to take a look at herself.

"I look nothing but a disgraceful naughty girl..

To do the final touches, she pulled out the hair pin that held her long curled hair in a bun. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and she gathered them together and let them fall freely on her back. Without bothering to add any colors to her cheeks, she fluffed her hair a little and finally stepped outside of the suffocating room.

* * *

~ Rhett just returned from Charleston that evening. He has been living there ever since Scarlett's disappearance, and lived quite well on his own in his home town. For years he considered her good as gone, but his feelings for her never disappeared regardless of the freedom he had from his confusing feelings for that spoiled woman.

How could the man ever forget that woman anyway? Dead or not, he can just almost hear her going on with her terrible temper and her usual lines she can never stop to use "fiddle-ee-dee" and "ball on fire". Oh the most memorable memory that can never be forgotten about is that fine green dress she wore back in the Twelve Oak barbeque, that gorgeous Scarlett could never look any better no matter what she wears..Rhett always agreed to that. And he still did even when he saw the piece of fabric of her dress left in the riverbank that unfortunate day of her disappearance, the only evidence of her existence, fate was too unfair to not be kind enough to at least leave her body in that exact spot so she can be properly buried next to her dear parents.

After checking into a hotel room, Rhett stepped outside to visit Belle since the night was still too young to retire to bed. He got on his horse and rode all the way to her bar.

When he arrived, he halted the horse and tied it down somewhere near the bar. He removed his hat and walked inside the fogged up place. Everything was where it was just as he remembered, tables laid out with cards and half empty glasses of ale, drunken man laughing and throwing their arms around the shoulders of prostitutes, and the bar tenders trying to stop some men from over drinking.

Rhett went straight to the room where it was restricted only for the employees. When he went inside, all the women screamed in excitement when Rhett walked quickly passed them, excusing himself to each of them with a tip of his hat. At last after going through another two set of women who painted their faces heavily with flour-like powder, he approached the single door to Belle's private room. He opened it and entered. But the woman resting on the sofa was not his old girl, but a young looking French woman who looked just three years younger than Belle.

The woman stood up and turned around to face Rhett. Rhett removed his hat and placed it over his chest. "I'm sorry, madam. I didn't mean to alarm you. I thought my friend Belle might be here, I'm guessing she hired you as her replacement for now."

"Thatz ight, mistar. Who 're you?"

"I'm Rhett Butler, madam. I'm a friend of Belle, so I assure you there is no need to call for someone to escort me out."

"Oh..Well, I'm Madame Marie Rosalyn de Bourgh. Mizz Belle es my friend too. We met in France 'hree years ago. She tell me that she needs to leave 'ew Orleans and needs me to watch over here from time bein'. I tell her I 'ould, but temporarily, of course."

"What a fine title you have, Miss de Bourgh? Were you born in France?"

"Oh yes, Mizter Butler. Born and bred all mi life. You 'ould love France. So beautiful and full of life."

"I see."

"I so sorry Belle isn't here. Why 'on't you stay here? Yes you should. Get a drink. Relax with thee gurls. They all very snobby, but very pretty. Go on. Enjoy 'orself."

"I will thank you It was a pleasure to meet you, Misss de Bourgh."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, sir. Goodbyee. And come by any time, Belle will come back soon. Very very soon."

"I'll keep that in mind. Buonanotte. **(Goodnight.)"**

After another experience of running straight across the amused women, Rhett finally got out of the room and went straight to the bar stand. He took a seat on an empty stool and snapped his fingers to get the bar tender's attention.

The bar tender approached him, wiping a beer glass with a towel. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Scotch. The oldest one you got."

"Right away, sir."

The bar tender placed the glass down on the stand and bend down to pick up the bottle of brandy. While the bar tender was looking for a glass to pour his drink, Rhett took in a soothing moment to the music that's coming from the pianist. He turned around to find the player until he caught the black dusty piano in the center of the room. He kept his eye straight on the pianist, a slender woman facing from the back and playing the piano non-stop in silence.

The bar tender placed Rhett's glass in front of him. "There you are, sir."

"Thanks..Hey, since when did Belle hire a pianist?"

"She didn't. Miss de Bourgh did "

He faced back to his proper position and took a sip of his glass. "Tell me, how long has Belle been gone?"

"She first started to leave the bar a year ago. She comes back sometimes, but she always leaves again, leaving Miss de Bourgh to take over."

"For a year? Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know, sir. No one knows actually. Possibly, Miss de Bourgh, but other than her, I don't know anyone else who knows her whereabouts."

"When were you hired, sunny boy? You don't look like a southerner to me one bit."

"Well, I'm not, sir. I too was hired a year ago from Miss De Bourgh herself."

"Ha! That French woman dare hire a Yankee like you. How many other Yankees did she hire?"

"Another employee who cleans the piano and the used glasses."

Rhett pointed to the pianist over his shoulder. "Is that her?"

"No, sir. That's Katie, our evening musician."

"Evening musician? Huh. She's not half bad. Hiring her is definitely an exception. No offense, kid."

The bar tender shook his head. "None taken, sir. Would you like anything else?"

"No. No, kid. I'm fine. But a quick advice for you, try to keep cover from other southern gentlemen like me. Being a Yankee around here is not easy, just be careful."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

The piano stopped playing. And Rhett was taken back when a woman suddenly appeared right beside him. She slapped a few coins on the bar stand and called for the bar tender's attention. "Hey, Johnny! Give me some wine would you, and make it red."

Johnny picked a wine glass and a wine bottle with one hand. He placed the glass down and popped open the bottle. "How much do you need?"

"Enough to help me stay awake."

Johnny poured the wine and filled the cup almost completely. "It's Sean again, isn't it?"

Katie shook her head and in an irritating manner, she pressed her hand on her forehead and let it rest there. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He's been here from the pass two hours. Isn't that enough time for him to talk to the girls here?"

"Sean. Please...It's hard enough to talk to you about him other than just watching him. Alright?"

"Fine. Drink plenty of this. Everything will be on me if you need anymore." He pushed the wine glass in front of her and started to wipe the other wet beer glasses.

Katie gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Johnny. You're the best." She lifted the glass up to her lips and took a careful sip of it.

Rhett sat there still, looking straight at his glass while listening to this conversation. It feels like a sudden dream for him. The voice..The familiar sighs..It all adds to Scarlett...Rhett shook his head from the thought, amused by his odd thinking of that dead woman.

Katie took another sip of her wine and placed it down. But suddenly, Rhett accidently knocked over the glass when he shrugged the sleeves of his coat off. Katie gasped and quickly picked the almost empty wine glass up. Rhett took out his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped the mess he made. "I'm terribly sorry, miss."

"It's alright, sir. It's no trouble."

Rhett cursed under his breath when he spotted a red stain on the skirt of her dress. He lifted his head to meet to eye to eye with the woman. "I really do apolog– "

Katie assured him again and jumped off the stool. She wiped the last bit of the wine with Rhett's handkerchief and called for Johnny to clean up the rest. She faced Rhett again to excuse herself, not realizing his astonished expression.

Rhett caught her arm and pulled her back. Katie looked at the man, startled by his action of just grabbing her like this. "There is no need to apologize really, sir. It was just an accident."

"Scarlett? You're alive...I can't believe you've been alive all this time. Is this your way of hiding from me, you cold hearted bitch? Really?"

Katie flushed into anger by this odd harsh response and yanked his grasp off her arm. "How dare you speak to me that way, sir? Is this the way you speak to all the women you randomly meet out of the blue? Hmgh."

But Rhett caught her arm again. He's confused why she is behaving this way. Endless thoughts rushed in his mind that answers her strange behavior: Has she been hiding herself?, Is she unwell?, Have she forgotten the life she always lived in?

Katie firmly said to the man in a harsh tone. "Unhand me, sir. I am not a worker here like all the others, I only play the music, not make it with my voice while being with another man."

"Y-You don't know who I am?"

"Well, of course, I don't. I never met you in my entire life."

Rhett knows fully well of Scarlett's poor tongue of lying, but the woman in front of him now doesn't seem clear if she is telling the truth or not...This anger is so familiar – aside from all the fights Rhett had been through with Scarlett – this emotion she is showing now though is just a reasonable anger..A truthful anger that the woman he always known and unfortunately, loved has no idea who he is.

Sean soon came to Katie's rescue and pushed Rhett aside. Rhett was just paralyzed in complete shock. He was puzzled when Katie curled closer to the man, trusting his protection.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again, you filthy bastard." Sean warned.

Sean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two left the bar together. Leaving Rhett with complete confusion.

_Wife? Did he really say wife? Scarlett is married…Ha! She hardly even knows the true meaning of the word. What has really happened to that woman? She clearly didn't remember me when she saw me. If she did, then she would be willing to get out of this life of actually working her way to live...But..Oh God just the way she touched him though..Huh. From all the years I known her, she never once touched anyone like that ever before, the great fear that crossed her face was just unlike her either. Scarlett O'Hara was a fighter, not exactly a damsel distress. She's not strong physically, but her weapon is her harsh attitude, when I caught her arm and held her back, she didn't attack me with all her eager angry words or use her fists to strike me...I need to find her. I need to find Scarlett now. So far she remembers her first name as Katie, but besides the troubles she had caused in the past, I will not allow that brain of hers to ever forget me. The time she saw me in that party...The time we met at the wrong time face to face for the first time when she was alone with Ashley in a room...The time I kissed her for the first time and she rejected me completely with her flaming anger. Now _that_ memory I most definitely cannot allow her to forget. Because if her memory remains empty of the whole past, how can I ever succeed to be with her and make her officially as mine._


	2. Chapter 2: The Guests Arrival and Rhett?

_**Sorry ab**__**out the mistakes that some of you caught on my story. Huh. I'm seriously sorry guys. Really. I received almost the same exact reviews on my other fanfiction of the certain mistakes I made with GWTW. I mean if someone tells me that I made grammar mistakes I get it, but if someone tells me I made a mistake on some parts of the original story I really want to punch myself. I hate making mistakes but I still really appreciate you guys to tell me about that. Cuz, I'm a big girl and I need to make it right since this fanfiction is based on one of the best novels in America.**_

_**Trust me though, I'm researching more on Gone with the Wind to help me out – of course, watching the movie again is no problem for me, hehehe… Anyway, I'll try to make everything work and hope to successfully make this fanfiction worth reading. I really thank you for your attention and hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hopefully it might answer some of your questions on the story because I know I started off with a poor beginning.**__**  
**_

_**P.S. Okay for those of you who are confused about where this is taking place I'll explain it to you now. Scarlett lost her memory when she was married to her second husband, when her husband died she was lost and gone. (I'll add some flashbacks to the story very soon). And for Belle, I know she's suppose to be in Atlanta, but I purposely made her to be near New Orleans because that's where Scarlett is and its the easiest way for her to be trapped by Rhett. Anyway enjoy.**_

When the two stepped outside of the bar, Sean took both Katie's shoulders and pushed her against the wall behind the building. He stepped closer to her, trapping her in that corner. His dark eyes looked deeply into hers with an odd mix of rage yet concern. "What happened?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, Sean. The man kept calling me..Oh what was the name? Oh damn I forgot. Anyway it was an honest mistake, he just thought I was some woman he knew. It was nothing."

"Then why did he grab you like that?"

"I don't know...To take a better look at me, maybe?"

"...Huh. Well, I don't blame the man by the look of that dress you're wearing – I can almost see your breasts through that low top. Really, Katie, tell me the truth. Were you or were you not intending to flirt with that man or distract him to steal his pocket money?"

Katie gasped in disbelief and looked at him with astonished eyes. "Steal his pocket money? Sean, do you really think I'm that kind of girl? I would never do anything so reckless and I cannot believe you are accusing me of something like that...I only love you, and you alone. Not money and certainly not that strange man back in the bar."

Sean snared and his grip on her arms tightened with a deafening grip that made Katie wince from the pain. "Liar..You no good liar."

Katie wished she could smell alcohol in his breath, or at least wished he just came back from a back-breaking job, because any explanation out of those two can assure the poor girl that the man in front of her is still her beloved Sean, but he's just different from a great deal of stress. But no matter how close he was, there was no foul smell of brandy in his breath, and he looked quite well just as this very morning.

In a trembling voice, she placed her gentle hands on his wrists. "Sean, please don't be like this...You're hurting me."

"Then tell me the truth first!..I had to lie that you were my wife in front of that man. Do you have any idea how hard it'll be now to capture the right picture for my drawings with the girls in that bar the next time I go?" His hands squeezed to a hard force on her arms by saying these words, his fingertips almost digging into her poor arms and blocking the proper circulation.

"...For those girls? Sean, is that all you care about? Your pictures? Your precious bar? Your beautiful single girls? Is your rescue to get me out of there just for _them_, instead of me?"

Sean paused right after hearing those painful words. His hands immediately released her arms and his face transformed into an immediate confusion. He took a few steps back and looked at her with such guilt in his dark eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. Oh I'm sorry, Katie..I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

Katie gulped hard and rubbed both her hands on her arms of where the pain his hands left behind. Sean shook his head couple of times and dug his hands in his hair in frustration, angry at himself of what he has just done. It took a moment for her to recover. Although it took all the courage she can build to approach the man again, she slowly went over to him and embraced her in his arms. Sean accepted her open arms and buried his face in her bare warm neck.

"I'm sorry, Katie..You know I didn't mean all that. You know right?" He whispered against her skin.

Katie stroked his hair back and nodded. "Shh..It's alright. I forgive you. I'm not hurt after all..You're just too stressed out from work."

"Its still no excuse of my behavior."

"Again, Sean, I forgive you..I love you after all."

"I love you too. With all my heart, my sweet."

~ Rhett marched back into the restricted room, not bothering to excuse his intrusion to the women and went straight to Belle's private room again. Miss de Bourgh was on the sofa on the same spot from the last time he saw her, puffing on a lighted cigarette with a glass of champagne held on her other hand. "Mistar Butler. What you doin' here again?"

"Miss de Bourgh, forgive me for this sudden intrusion again, but there is something I must know, it involves one of your employees."

"You mean Belle's. But yes, I think I can help you. What tis it?"

He stepped forward to where she was sitting and removed his hat. He didn't bother to sit down, still too shocked of the whole situation of Scarlett's unknown memory loss. Mis de Bourgh looked up at him awkwardly and gestured her manicured hand to her other side on the sofa. "Sit down, suh."

"No, thank you. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh. Well tell me which worker you want to know 'bout."

"It's about your pianist. I asked a bar tender about her and he told me she comes here every night to play."

"That's ight. She good player. Not perfect like profesh'inals. But thee men here like her though, and of course, her playin'. But what 'bout her, suh?"

"I need to know who she is and where she lives."

"Mistar Butler, I can't tell personal information to just anyone. That includes you too."

"I don't think Belle would mind if you lend me the information of that young lady's identity, after all, I am a trusted friend of Belle, and always have been longer than you have, Miss de Bourgh."

"...Well, may I ask why you want to know 'bout this gurl? Possibly, you interested in her, mistar?"

"I have my reasons, madam. And like I said earlier, I am in a great deal of a hurry. So please tell me what you know about her as fast as you can."

She puffed on her cigarette and exhaled the smoke through her nostrils. "There's not much to know 'bout her. Other than she is pretty and good with piano. Really."

"That is all?"

"Well, no. I do know her name, Katie Ley. She not married and is not very young, but younger than me. She tell me first time last year she is five-twenty. Not 'eally old, but not 'eally young either. I like her very much. She is the only one who never complains about the wages I give. Huh. All the other gurls complain and complain and sometimes attack me with their red pasted lips. I hate them so. Thankfully, Belle hired some gentlemen to protect me."

Relief melted Rhett's worries away once he heard Miss de Bourgh say Scarlett is not married after all. Although, there is a close chance she married recently this year, but there was no sign of a wedding band on her finger, recalling to his memory of the short incident he just had a few minutes ago.

"Isn't there anything else about her?"

"No. Not a thing more..Ah! But I just heard the gurls outside from the room that she has husband now. Strange because I saw that man come into this bar couple times. I feel bad for her to be married to a man who comes to this whorehouse while she plays that piano with no comment. Ha! A beautiful girl, but her life, not so much."

"Do you know where she lives?"

Miss de Bourgh curved into a devious smile but was a little taken back by this question. She doesn't mind Rhett's sudden interest to Katie, but she doesn't want to be responsible with any matter if he ever causes any possible trouble from the information she tells him. "Why? You know, mistar Butler, these questions you askin' me is a bit too much. You know? I think Kate would be scared if she sees you one night outside her home."

"So you do know where she lives?"

"I do, suh. But I can't tell you that. I don't trust you will keep out of trouble."

"Miss de Bourgh, I must know. I just must."

"Well then tell me the reason why, that way I might tell you if I think your reason is a good one."

Rhett gripped tightly on his hat and decided it is not worth telling the truth to someone who has no knowledge of his situation. He placed his hat back on his head and gave her a slight bow to say farewell. "Goodnight then, Miss de Bourgh."

"You not want to tell me then? Fine. Goodnight to you too, suh."

~ Sean was already washed and comfortably lying down on the bed under the bed sheets. Katie sat on the far end of it to remove her clothes. He watched her with a small smile curved on his lips as she slipped the dress over her shoulders. She folded it in a messy manner and laid it down on the floor beneath the bed.

While Katie was slipping off her stockings, she did not realize the fresh bruises on her arms she received from Sean earlier at the bar. And she soon caught the sight of them when Sean quickly sat up and crawled over to her from behind. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed each purple bruises on her arms. "...Does it hurt?"

"Not that much." She lied.

"I'm sorry. Really."

"It's okay. They'll heal soon anyway. Now hand me your shirt, will you?"

He smiled and slipped his shirt off over his head. Katie faced him and giggled with a shake of a head. "I mean a new shirt. Not the one you're wearing."

"Three seconds too late now, Miss Ley." He stuffed her head inside the shirt and she inserted her arms through the holes of the sleeves.

The two crawled under the bed sheets and lied down beside each other. Sean pulled her in his arms, cautious of the marks on her arms. "Is this alright"

"It's fine. Its just bruises, Sean...Huh. Oh dear, I have to stop by at the bar tomorrow morning, I left my clothes there."

"I'll go with you."

"It's fine. I'll go myself."

"You sure?"

She smoothed her hands on his soft chest and curled closer in his warmth. "I'm very sure..Huh. You're so warm."

"And you're so cold."

"...Sorry."

"So anything special happened at work?..Anything involving Edward Derby?"

Katie paused by hearing that name. Sean is already aware of Edward's high satisfaction to her, but of course, due to his powerlessness he kept his mouth shut when it came to any discussion involving the powerful man. Katie did not just dislike Edward in person, but also how his involvement in her job troubles her dear Sean, adding more worries to their problems. It appears Katie would have to now sell the necklace Edward gave her in secret, hopefully her wits will succeed to convince Sean of how she got the money later on.

"Nothing much, darling."

"Did he flirt with you again?"

"..Yes. But I swear he did not touch me..well not that far."

Sean sighed heavily and swallowed hard to calm his sudden anger building inside him. For Katie's sake, he managed to let this matter go – just as he always does – and simply ended the conversation with a nod. "...The man is a filthy dog. I pity terribly to his fiancée. Huh. How can any women marry such a beast?"

"I feel the same way, darling. In fact, she's coming to visit in just three days. I was the first one to be warned about that special day. Josef informed me to take every precaution when I clean the house next time and make sure every inch of it is perfect. The only trouble is that he asked me to join the other servant girls to serve the dinner. Huh, I'm crossing my fingers the girl won't be terribly snobby and spoiled."

"I take it then you'll be coming home late that day."

"Huh. Yes, apparently. Oh darling, I really don't want to but I can't back down on that job. The Derby Manor is losing to many staff members, so far, I'm the only one who stayed a lot longer than the other replacements Josef was forced to make."

"Well then, let's just hope for the best. Goodnight, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Sean..."

~ Shortly after a long hour of searching for the pianist, Rhett finally retired back to the hotel. When he arrived to his hotel room, he was surprised by a guest already in there. It was his little sister, Rosemary.

Rosemary grinned at the sight of her brother. Rhett gave her a tired smile and took both her gloved hands. "Hello, sister. I have forgotten you were planning to see me. But I didn't expect you to meet me here."

"Oh I know, but I just couldn't wait to see you, big brother. Oh! I'm so glad you came all this way for me. I really need you there for that family dinner."

"Family dinner?"

"Why, big brother, have you also forgotten about the important dinner I told you about only two days ago?"

"Oh. Right. I'm very happy for you, sister."

"Oh, brother, I am so excited! Honestly, I never thought coming here will be at all any interest to me other than my life back in Charleston. But I'm glad I mustered up all the irritation to be here, or else I would have never met Edward in the first place...I just wish those three days will pass a lot quicker. I already bought my dress and made an appointment to have my hair done. All I need is to see my man again."

"Three days is not that long."

"It is for me. Now promise me this, when you meet Edward, be his friend and try not to make anything awkward. Before I left to the train the last time I saw him, he told me how nervous he was to acquaint you for the first time. Oh big brother, I wish you were there, it was just so adorable when he asked me so much about you – your likes and dislikes, and your sense of character. He's a really good man. A real good one, brother. You know what I'm saying?"

"According to the thousands of other compliments you told me about this man, I'm pretty sure I know very well by now of your true feeling to this fellow."

"Well, sue me for being a little happy to be someone's wife. Oh! Wife. Isn't that just a beautiful word? Just think about it, big brother, in the next three weeks I am going to be Rosemary Elizabeth Butler Derby. Huh. I can't wait for that day. I just can't wait."

"Cool down with that excitement, sister. Or else it'll all go away without you even knowing."

"Oh please, brother, it never will. Never.

~ The Derby Manor was in complete chaos. For the first time, both the Derby couple spend all their precious time to fancy themselves with fine clothing and asked for great speed for the servant's progress. Edward didn't bother to make much effort to make everything suitable, nor his clothing – simply chose one of his old suits that Rosemary once saw him in before.

As for the servants, there was nothing but washing and cooking and yelling out each other's name – a maddening process to make everything right. Since this morning, Katie had to mop all the hallways in the entire house all by herself, and then washed the windows from the inside and out. She didn't get a chance to eat any meals or fast on a small snack, and unfortunately, all the house workers had to do the same. Late on, Katie helped other six maids to arrange the dining room – spreading the table cloth on the dining table, pushing in the chairs in the proper places, and decorate the table with centerpieces and flowers.

Her work did not end just there, she was sent to the kitchen to be informed for her next orders there. It was great torture to be in that steaming room, the delicious smell of mouth watering food filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl into complete disappointment.

The other maids waited beside her. Suddenly, the house cook, Irma appeared to them. With her used ladle, she pointed it straight at each of the girls as she gave her instructions to them. "Alright. You three stay here and help with the cooking. The rest of you wait there to serve the refreshments. Our guests are going to be here any minute now. Each of you take a bottle and leave it in the ice bucket when you get to the dining room – my boys already filed them with ice by now. When the guests settle down on their seats, make sure you serve it by wrapping the bottle with a towel, and be careful, nobody can't afford any complaints or it'll cost all of your wages. Understand?"

They all nodded. The three girls Irma pointed out joined the other workers with the cooking. Katie walked away with the other three to pick up the bottles. They each took a freshly starched towel and left it hanging on one of their lower arms, and picked up a bottle with one hand. In great haste, the maids left the kitchen and returned to the dining room.

The ice buckets were each carried by male servants dressed in velvet and brown suits, all lined up equally in separate sides against the wall. The maids separated to each of the male servants and placed the bottles in the ice bucket. All of them remained complete silent, waiting patiently for the guests' arrival.

It wasn't long until a loud conversation echoed through the thin walls and came closer to the door. All the maids lowered their heads, including Katie, folding the arm that carried the towel in a ninety degree angle; pressing it against their tummies. The door opened and Josef entered, he held the door as all the guests walked inside.

The guests laughed aloud from some kind of joke Edward said earlier, all except Rhett who remained silent and gave the man a small smile. Josef closed the door and stood there facing the table in the center. When the guests took their seats, Josef clapped his hands, signaling the maids to start serving the champagne.

Katie held the ice bucket as the male servant who was holding it earlier volunteered to remove the bottle cap himself. When he removed the cap with his bare hand, a sudden volcano of bubbles started. The male servant took the ice bucket as Katie wiped the bottle with her towel and wrapped it around its waist. She firmly held onto the bottle, trying not to mind her cold wet hands.

At the same time, all four of the maids started to fill the glasses for the guests. Katie approached to a woman first who she later realized it was Edward's bride. As Katie poured her glass carefully, she gave a quick look at the woman. So far to her knowledge of the unknown maiden, she is certainly beautiful and has a young face that's not much older than hers, and obviously, according to her fine attire and her etiquette the woman is clearly from a wealthy family.

Before Katie moved onto the next guest, she caught Edward reaching his hand under the table to slip into the woman's dress. Her stomach churned when the woman laughed even louder and groaned in a disturbing tone.

"Champagne, sir?"

The gentleman lifted his glass to let her fill it up. Katie quickly filled up the glass, wanting so badly to go far away as possible that can drown the terrible groans Edward's bride is making. But before she was about to walk away, the man caught her arm and turned his head to look at her. "Also, girl, can you get me a glass of...You?"

Katie gasped at the sight of the man. It was the strange man who accused her of being this other woman back at the bar. As far as she was aware such coincidences like this can happen, she wished so badly to change back time so she can possibly meet this man in a different place...Just somewhere other than where she works!

Katie gulped and composed back her proper posture. "What is it that you need, sir? Some brandy? I could get that for you right away. What would you like?"

Rhett was thrilled to meet Scarlett again. But he was appalled by her attire, from all the outfits he seen her wear were all for feasting with the eyes, yet this attire is certainly a pure joke – Scarlett O'Hara is not a worker and most certainly cannot pull off as a maid. "...Yes. I want a different brandy other than champagne."

"What would you like, sir?"

"Surprise me. Pick anything that's far the oldest."

"Very well. Excuse me, I'll come back with your drink."

Katie returned to her spot and placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. She left the towel there with the bottle and went straight to the door. But Josef refused to let her go, insisting he'll get it himself. He signaled to the other maids to return to the kitchen to serve the dinner.

The maids went back to the kitchen and pushed two different carts together that carried different variety of side dishes and cooked meat for the guests. When they pushed it all the way to the dining room, it took team work to fill the plates and pass it back down to the guests. It was a bit frustrating for Katie – for it was her first time serving the meals – she hated it when the guests wanted seconds. Worst of all, Rhett never left his eyes away from Katie, the poor girl was already exhausted and angry from not being able to join the others to clean their plates with them, the man's full attention at her just pushed her off the edge to complete uncomfortable depression.

When the dinner finally came to a close, Josef announced that dessert is ready to be served. Everyone stood up from their seats and each of them separated into different places: the women into the living room for tea and to have a cool and calm conversation to one another, while the gentlemen went to the drawing room to chat and gossip with some fine cakes and pastries – such matters that's not appropriate for the women to listen to – along with lighted cigars and few glasses of liquor. The maids cleared the dining table and pushed the carts all the way back into the kitchen. The male servants left the room as well, feeling a bit relieved to finally move their frozen fingers. Katie was the last one to leave. She removed the centerpieces and gathered the table cloth and rolled it up in a messy manner. She placed them all in a large basket. She picked it up with both hands and went out the door. When she got out, she caught Josef standing in the hallway, talking to Rhett in private.

Katie could not hear them from where she was standing, but she studied their body language to guess what they were possibly talking about. But the two departed in their separate ways by a simple hand shake. Katie shrugged her shoulders, not minding too much of the unimportant matter and went straight to the kitchen.

She placed the basket down in a dusty storage room where holiday ornaments and decorations were kept in. Katie was happy to see some of the servants serving supper on an empty table by the three games hung by the fireplace. She walked quickly to the table with such eagerness - almost able to taste the hot meal by the looks of it. When Irma caught sight of her, she poured two scoops of the stew in a bowl and left a spoon inside and handed the bowl to her.

She simply said to her with tight pursed lips. "Eat. You worked hard, I can't afford any of the girls here to get sick."

Katie took it with both hands in complete agreement. "Thank you."

"You ought to feed yourself more often, girl. You're nothing but skin and bones."

Katie quickly grabbed her spoon and stirred the burning stew back and forth. She blew hard on it to cool it down as fast as she can. But when she was about to take a bite, someone took her by the arm that made her turn around. It was Josef. Katie placed her spoon back down in her bowl and lifted her head to look at him. "What is it, sir?"

"Katie, you are needed in the garden. Mrs. Derby wishes for some flowers as a gift for Miss Butler."

"Now? But- but why?"

"Chile, don't question the mistress. Run along now before she gets angry of your delay."

"But..Food."

"You could skip supper for one night. Go now."

Josef took the bowl from her hands. She looked at him in disbelief. But the firmness in his expression forced her to move regardless of her disappointment. She went out to the back door to easily get to the garden a lot faster. She grabbed a basket and a pair of scissors on her way out. When she got outside, without her knowing, Josef took out the musket from a sealed safe and stepped outside in case her secret surprise might turn out to be dangerous.

She cursed under her breath of all the dirty words she can think of to pour out her infuriation to the nasty Mrs. Derby. Katie slowly walked a bit far from the house where some of the rose bushes were. With each stem, she carefully cut it without touching its sharp thorns. She gathered each one in the basket and made sure each ones are almost the same length.

"A pianist in one evening. And then a maid in the next night. Very interesting occupations you have, Miss Ley."

Katie dropped the scissors and gasped when she turned around to see Rhett who stood under the dark shadows of the evening. He approached her with an amused smile curved in his lips.

"S-Sir? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other gentlemen in the drawing room?"

"Their discussion is just not as amusing as what you have to say to me."

"What could possibly be there to discuss with you, sir? I hardly know you."

"You mean not yet, Miss Ley."

"Ho-How do you know m-my name?"

"I have my ways...Katie Ley. A very simple name you have."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"Not precisely, but the fact you didn't correct me that the correct address is calling you by 'Mrs.' instead of 'Miss' proves to me your gentleman friend that night was not your husband after all."

Katie gulped hard. "...He's not my husband yet, sir."

"Well, such a personal promise to be together officially by engagement still doesn't stop other men to run after you. A great example could be like me."

"Sir."

"Ha! I'm just teasing you, Miss Ley. Really? In fact, I asked that former worker to bring you here to just make a proper introduction the two of us never got to do. My name is Rhett Butler."

"Mr. Butler, then, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I hope tonight is the only time we ever meet in person like this. I do not like the idea of getting involved with any of Mr. Derby's guests, and most certainly not his future family members either."

"Oh what fun this is now! Once my sister marries her darling Edward, you'll be easier to find."

"...Sir. This also is just a joke, right?"

"Have you ever heard of any man joke something like that, Miss Ley?"

* * *

~ The guests retired to their arranged bedrooms. The workers finished cleaning the mess and also retired back to their homes. Katie was happy to leave, but she was not thrilled of that fact she has to go through a three mile walk back home with an empty stomach.

She brushed her filthy petticoat and headed out to the exit. Josef was there with a lighted lamp on his hand. He went over to her and let the lantern brighten the dark area where she was standing so she won't trip on anything. "Thank you, sir."

"Chile, I'll escort you myself tonight. No girl like you should be out there all alone just to get home."

"That's alright. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"The dark wasn't what I was just referring to. There's many lustful men out there who would be willing to throw themselves for you, but as the color of this dark evening, they will use force to get your body. You certainly wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Sir, I doubt that any mad men are out there just waiting for a southern belle to get their hands on."

"You never know, chile. You never know."

Suddenly, a horse trotted its way toward them. The two turned around to see Rhett on a horse fully dressed to the attire he wore this evening.

Josef wrapped an arm around Katie, aware fully why the man is still awake at this hour. "Yes, sir? Why is it that you are not in your room?"

"Just needed some air. I'm glad I stepped outside on time though. Miss Ley, perhaps I can take you home myself."

Katie's eyes widened and the sudden energy started to return back to her that tempted her trembling legs to runaway. But Josef held onto her firmly, obviously he too doesn't want to let her go to the hands of this man, yet going against the guests' orders was certainly against his power. "Sir, it is kind of you to offer a ride to Miss Ley, however, I already asked her to escort her myself to her home. So for tonight, I'll save your troubles to go to some unfamiliar address."

"Nonsense my horse will get her there faster than on foot. Besides, I am not tired and I would hate to see Miss Ley the next morning with a tired look on her lovely face in the dining room. Come now, Miss Ley. You'll be home before you can ever say no."

Katie lifted her head to look at Josef's face. The poor desperation that crossed her face just saddened Josef even more when he lifted her up on the horse. The position where Katie was seated was just the worst choice Josef could ever do, it took a minute for the old man to realize he placed her down in front of Rhett that gave the man the easiest opportunity to slip his arms around her waist. Josef prayed to God that Sean will hopefully be home when Rhett took off with Katie.

Along the quiet ride, Rhett slowed down the horse purposely to make this close moment last as long as he possibly can manage. The only thing Katie said was the proper directions to her home, and never spoke again. In the beginning, Rhett was aware that Scarlett no longer lives in a wealthy life she once lived in, but witnessing the jobs she does so far can't be more astonishing to the fact that the woman lives in an abandoned property far away from town.

Katie closed her hands together and looked straight ahead miserably. Rhett's arms were so close to touching her waist that made the girl flinch a little by the radiating feeling of his warmth. "Why do you speak no words, Miss Ley?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about, sir."

"Please, Miss Ley, call me Rhett. No one ever calls me sir as long its necessary."

"I don't think that's appropriate for me call you that, since you are the soon-to-be family member in the Derby family."

"Call me Rhett when no one is around then. That way, we can be more comfortable."

"In that case, call me Katie, sir. Its not as if I have a grand title to be properly called as Miss. I'm just a maid after all."

_Yeah, and along with a inheritance of your second husband's investment in his store_.

Katie desperately longed for the ride to end, not just because she's actually on a real life horse with a man, but the fact that the poor girl hasn't eaten all day and her stomach is now releasing its true feelings with a vibrating growl. Katie quickly placed her hands on her stomach and pressed it hard to silence its growl, but it was no use fighting it because Rhett can hear it now. He couldn't help but chuckle that cause Katie's pale white cheeks to blush into rosy red.

Rhett released one of the reins and reached inside his jacket pocket. Inside he took out a small sandwich that's wrapped in a handkerchief – he was fully aware of the possibility she might be hungry, according to the short talk he had with Josef. He handed it to Katie and took hold of the reins again with his free hand. Katie looked straight down at what he offered in hesitation. She wanted to object and give it back, but another growl – this time louder and a lot stronger vibration – started. In great haste, she removed the sandwich out from the handkerchief and took mouthful bites. Although she was a bit embarrassed to eat in such a messy manner, her hunger ignored that specific fact and quietly continued to finish her sandwich.

"Slow it down, Katie. You'll start having hiccups if you continue to eat like that."

Katie ignored him and took the last bites of the sandwich until all there was left were crumbs. She brushed her hands off and her mouth. When her full mouth were digested fully down her throat, just as Rhett warned her, she started to hiccup. She covered her mouth every time her body shook from the endless hiccupping. Unfortunately, Rhett didn't have anything to cure her hiccups except for a remedy to feel the horrible taste of humiliation – he laughed quietly at her as she hiccupped and she again refused to look at his face.

"How far should I go now, Katie?"

Katie managed to speak, but spoke quickly as she can."You can drop me off here, its only a five minute walk to get to my house."

"My horse can just take you there, no need to tire your legs further."

"No, sir. I prefer to walk."

"Katie, I insist."

She turned her head to look at his face. She lowered her neck to give him the message of what she truly means. "...Hic! It won't be right for me to come home with a strange man on a horse...Hic! My boyfriend will take the wrong idea, sir."

"Boyfriend. Ah. That's right. I forgot you have one. He lives with you?" He clenched his teeth tightly by saying those words, just saying the word "boyfriend" left behind a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Yes, sir. For about seven years now."

"Seven years, and the matter of marriage hasn't been brought up between you two?"

"Well, sir, marriage isn't as easy as you – Hic! Excuse me..it isn't easy as you think. Unlike your sister who is lucky enough to live in an easy future with a such a wealthy man like Master Derby. As for my boyfriend and I, money and the poor life we live in prevents any possible future for us. Hic!"

"I see."

Katie carefully jumped off the horse and gave a quick curtsy to Rhett before walking away. But Rhett was not willing to leave her without knowing where she lived, seeing that she rubbed and massaged thoroughly on each of her arms from a terrible ache, he immediately got off his horse and tied its reins to a tree branch; he approached her from behind and scooped her in his arms to make the journey a lot faster.

Katie was not at all flattered and forced her mouth shut to prevent her voice to break out to a scream – the last thing she needs is for Sean to show up and end up jumping into conclusions, although _this_ is a lot harder to explain. The great unfortunate truth is that Katie cannot fight the man – one scratch on him from her own hands and feet, she can just kiss her job goodbye.

With trembling hands she grabbed his shoulders to prevent from falling. It's been years since Rhett have ever been close to Scarlett this, never had he realized how much he missed it. The closeness at that moment is all so familiar to him. Her hair now grown a lot longer and her curls looking more natural yet not properly groomed but still perfect as it once was..Her scent still sweet and clean, even without her fine soaps and over use of her usual cologne..Her fine skin that has not a single sign of a wrinkle or a freckle, simply smooth like butter and milk..Her sandy emerald eyes still dazzling with those perfectly arched eyebrows..Scarlett O'Hara is back. Just not all in one piece, there is one thing that is gone and unknown of when it'll ever return – her memory.

Katie bit her tongue hard to calm herself of this sudden closeness she is with the man. Worst of all, Rhett was not looking straight ahead and instead looked down at her darling beautiful face. "I guess that did the trick."

Her eyes uncomfortably looked away from his amused face. "Wha-at did, s-sir?"

"Your hiccups. I suppose a good scare can take that out of your system. Now point the way so I know where I'm going."

Katie swallowed hard and finally found her proper voice again. "Sir..I mean, Rhett..Rhett..."

It didn't feel right to say the man's name with her own mouth. For some reason, this unsure feeling felt as if Rhett was a king and it is too hard to address such a man by his very own name. Rhett longed to hear that spoiled Scarlett to call him by his name for so long. Although, every time he and Scarlett speak to each other at least one word, they both separate from an unexplainable argument that obviously show their unbalanced relationship. For years, that odd attraction Rhett had for the woman forced him to be with her, even when she was remarried with her second husband – not that she even loved that old man, his success in his store kept their marriage alive but ended to his death and lastly her disappearance.

Rhett wanted her to say his name again, but after looking at Scarlett, he shook his head in disappointment once remembering the fact that she was not back to being Scarlett just yet, for now she is "Katie Ley", if it takes another twelve years to run after her, Rhett will be willing to do it all over again since now he knows Katie's memory loss at least gives him the chance to make her fall in love with him in a fresh start. Of course this time, even though it might take years or either months for such a miracle recovery to happen, Rhett does not intend to let Scarlett slip away from his fingers again, back then he lost his chances as she married to any other beau she caught her eyes on and the irritating notion she carried in her heart of the fantasy love she longed for Ashley. No, everything this time was going to change. And unfortunately, for dear innocent Katie, everything for her will be just a trap with nowhere for her to run.

Katie cleared her throat and awkwardly tried again. "...R-Rhett..Hmgh. Rhett, I think it'll be a better idea if you put me down now, it's really just a short walk."

"You actually think you can make it less than a minute? Look at you? You're not even half alive. Honestly, how does that Derby household treat you anyway?"

"They treat me like a maid. A maid that I have been for..well, for quite too long." She muttered.

"Well then, consider this as a good treat for your good services tonight. Should I go any further?"

Katie sighed and her frustration gave her the confidence to look at the man straight in the eyes. "You can never give up now, can you?"

"Of course, now show me the way or I can always take you back on my horse and give you another long ride to somewhere I might fancy is..Oh, what's the word? Romantic?"

The horror of such notion to be ever alone anywhere with that man shook Katie to do as he says, miserably playing along for the evening to end as fast as it can. She pointed straight ahead, turning her head away from his face again. "Go straight ahead..You'll see a little house there." She whispered in such an ill and sorrowful tone.

Rhett passed by another dozen more trees until he finally arrived to a nearby house. Only it was not exactly a house that he expected, instead a poorly built shack. The only material that was used to build such a small looking building were with used lumber wood and rusty bent nails. It appears to be a bit embellished with a small garden grown on the side of the shack, and curvy vines tangled on the sides of it; a few blossomed flowers grown on its stems but now withering its petals away. Rhett approached closer and lowered Katie down on her feet. She willingly released her grasp on his broad muscular shoulders. Her nerves increased when she saw the lighted lamp lighting the house through the thin curtains behind the single window.

Rhett looked around the place again, disapproving every bit of the poor living condition. By the looks of the poorly shaped place proves to him the obvious truth of how weak and short lasting it was for Katie to live in. She has lived there for quite some time. But no matter how long she has lived there with Sean, it is still not a good place to live in, and certainly a matter not to be left alone with.

"So this is your home?"

"Yes, sir..I mean, um..Rhett."

"Who built this?"

"Se – I mean my boyfriend did. It was the only thing we can afford for now."

"For now? Isn't there anyway for you to move somewhere else? This shack is in no condition for anyone to live in."

"...Don't you think we would if we had the money? Things are not that easy as they seem. I'm aware that a man with wealth and money such as yourself has experienced hardship, but for us there's no stop to living in this misery, we must live on this way or end up in the streets until there isn't another minute left to live..As much as I hate the work I put up with every morning and night, it is better to go through a back-breaking job if it takes me no further to starvation or left abandoned in lonesome. With all that awareness, I have my job..well _jobs_ and Sean to stay beside me."

Although, Rhett has always wanted to see Scarlett's face again, he never longed to go through any more of their usual arguments and fights, and he still didn't. But in his eyes, this woman in front of him has exceedingly changed from a spoiled and vain young woman into a more humble and understanding person. From all the rumors and his attempts to show his desire for that woman in the past, he never once had the heart to consider her as a _person_, just a pure hypocrite. But what is this change that has washed away the true self of the real Scarlett, the once feisty and unforgettable woman she was? What are these words she is speaking, such true words that could make anyone who had known her faint, or embrace her in their arms feeling taken back of this dramatic change of her long-lasting cold character?

Katie suddenly lowered her eyes straight down on the ground, and kept looking back at the shack without even turning her head. Rhett realized that Sean was in the house and she is nervous of the close possibility of him coming out and see them together. Nothing would give him anymore pleasure to let that man fall on his knees to show him his woman is taken, but Rhett is also aware the journey to succeed for Scarlett's memories to return is to take careful baby steps, anything too overwhelming can just get her off his fingers way too quickly.

Rhett stepped closer to her and he took her chin with both hands and lifted it up for her to look at him in the eyes. "You have to go?"

She nodded.

"Is that boyfriend of yours waiting for you?"

"Yes."

"Then, I guess all I can do is say goodnight. Goodnight, Katie."

"...Goodnight, sir. Huh. Rhett."

"Goodnight..Goodnight, Katie." He longed to bid her goodnight by her name, the name she bore with, the name everyone remembered her by. But the anxious expression on her face pained him to release such a thought. He slowly released her chin, savoring every touch of her smooth delicate skin, a clear perfect completion that no flaming sunlight nor the skin breaking winter snow can take away.

Katie gave a last look at his face and quickly turned around and ran inside the shack, forcing her legs to use the rest of its energy that they had left. Rhett stood his ground, watching her long hair dance back and forth as she ran until the sight of her figure was no more once she closed the door behind her shut.

Rhett did not leave just yet. It felt more like his feet were glued onto the ground. But also, the curiosity of what was really going on in that shack caused him to stay, waiting for any certain situation to happen.

~ Katie leaned back on the door breathless and stunned of the whole entire situation of the evening. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a minute, to calm her excitement and concern to settle down.

"Finally, you're here."

Her eyes burst open and found Sean sitting by the bed with a half filled bottle of whiskey on his hand. Katie did not approach him right away, aware that he is drunk by now from the heavy liquor. But when she stepped forward to him, he looked completely different, poisoned by the disgusting and foul liquid of the bottle - his expression looked dangerously angry and there was a sly curve on the right end corner of his lips. His shoulders drooped lazily down, and his forearms rested on his knees, holding the bottle firmly with his charcoaled hand.

"Yes, I'm here, darling. What aren't you asleep?"

His head remained low, looking straight at the floor. "I was waiting for you. You took quite a long time."

"Darling, I already told you before that tonight I had to get more involved with the service in the Derby Manor, Edward's new bride arrived with her brother."

"Why couldn't you just come as soon as possible?"

"There was too much to do there, I couldn't just leave. It's my job to clean up messes anyway..I'm sorry if you happen to forgot about this that you had to go through all this trouble to stay up for me. So how about you put that bottle away, rinse your mouth and come to bed. We have work tomorrow."

Katie grabbed the bottle, but before she snatched it away, Sean grabbed her wrist and pulled it off the bottle. He gripped her wrist firmly and finally lifted his head to reveal his horrific expression. Katie was a bit intimidated by this, but being fully aware of the fact he's just drunk, she simply tried to calm him down and take him to bed other than attack him.

In such matters like this, if any women in the world were in Katie's shoes, they would in no doubt – boyfriend or not – yank that dangerously strong hand off her and leave out of the house before he catches her again in his deadly grip. But Katie's full trust in Sean prevented her to do such thing, and remained their powerless, willing to be his victim.

"Where have you really been, Katie?"

She spoke in a calm tone. "I told you. I was at the Derby Manor. Where else would I be?"

"Liar. Liar..Liar! Explain to me who that man was outside! Huh? Who is that bastard who has the gall to be with a poor miserable girl like you?!"

"Sean, it's nothing. The man outside was the brother of Edward's bride. He was just kind enough to give me a ride, concerning the dangers of me to go all alone to come here. That is the truth." She took his arms to get him to bed. "Let's just go to sleep, please Sean. I'm exhausted."

Sean tossed his arms in the air to get her hands off him. The rage in his eyes grew after hearing her response. "So that's it? You're trying to seduce a wealthy man to get what you want? Is that it? Ha! Your head must be full of imaginations of big houses, and grander properties with horses and gardens...Huh. And your desire for a higher fashion other than the old ones you own."

"Sean, stop. I have no intention to seduce any man. I swear to God I have no desire to have any relationship with Mr. Butler. Really, Sean. Out of all the people in this world, you know me better than anyone. I would never sell myself to get what I want. And I most certainly wouldn't risk hurting anyone to get my future straight, and you are one of them, Sean."

"Love? Is that the only reason why you refuse to leave me for another man? Ha! Look around, Katie. Does this look like a happy dream to you?! We live in a damn shack for heaven's sake from the past seven years. Seven wasted years we remained in this dump. And yet every day we kept telling each other we'll remain together no matter what even though both of us knew fully well that's not true. I waited for this day for a long time..I longed for something to just separate us apart. But..But I never thought _you_ would be the first to make such an attempted move."

Katie stepped closer to him and tried to embraced him in her arms. But Sean pushed her back, yet she urged to hug the bitter man. Sean yelled at her again with all the rage he held in his heart, however, Katie showed no fear or hesitation to run out of the house. Her face revealed nothing but understanding and still the longing love she carried for her man. She stepped closer to him again. Sean, realizing it was useless to hurt her with his harsh words, threw the bottle straight at the wall until a loud crash started. Katie closed her eyes from that sudden sound of shattered glass, but she still stepped closer.

Outside of the house, Rhett got what he was waiting for. The whole action of the couple inside the house appears to be shown visibly in shadows through the thin curtains. Rhett was furious and had to hold himself back when Sean broke out his violence to Scarlett. But he was absolutely shocked when all Scarlett did was try to calm the man other than yell at him back or at least run out of the house for safety. He watched with widen eyes to see what was happening next. But he first got off his horse, in case Scarlett needed protection if Sean happens to go too far on her.

Katie took his face with both her hands and looked straight at his eyes. Sean grabbed her wrists and pulled them off him. "Stop acting like this! Just tell me the truth! Do you or do you not love me?!"

"I do love you. I love you with all my heart, Sean. How can you ask me that?"

He gave her a violent shake and looked deeply into her eyes. "Because you're not telling me the truth."

"That man doesn't have anything to do with me, Sean. Please, don't be like this. I would never betray you, Sean. Never."

Sean was bitterly amused by that response and pushed her straight down on the floor. Katie fell backwards on her back and rolled over so close to where the broken glass was. But right before she was about to stand back up, Sean went to her and weighed her down with his body. One of his forearms pined both her arms down on the floor, laying them flat above her head. Katie breathed heavily in fright this time as Sean picked up one of the sharp pieces of glass with his free hand. As expected, his hand held firmly onto the sharp tool and came closer to her face. Katie gulped hard and a tear drop fell down on to her cheek. However she did not scream or tried to fight back, instead she looked straight at his face, hoping for him to stop and realize what they have can never go away this easily.

Sean pressed the piece of glass lightly on her jaw line and smoothed it up to her cheek. He whispered in her ear with a horrific, monstrous tone. "There's always punishment for liars like you. If you refuse to tell me the truth, then so be it, Katie. So be it."

Right across her right cheek, he pressed the piece of glass on her cheek and made a slight cut on her cheekbones. Katie whimpered from pain but still refused to scream from the inflaming agony. But before Sean allowed the reckless performance to proceed any further, he stopped right then and slowly got off her with that guilty expression Scarlett constantly witnessed before. Sean paced back and forth, confused of his insane behavior. For Katie, it took over twenty long breaths to recover. Not minding the fresh blood streaming down on her cheek, she approached Sean and touched his shoulder. He flinched from her touch, but he didn't dare shrug that hand off.

Rhett watched the action proceed. Her boyfriend turned around and she embraced him in his arms. He looked like he was crying, begging for forgiveness. As for Scarlett, she appears to be accepting his apology and comforted him, even though _she_ looked more like she herself deserved such comfort. Rhett was appalled by this and was dying to know what was going to happen next. But Scarlett said something he wasn't sure what she said to Sean, and he gave her a nod and slowly his shadow left from the screen. Scarlett lifted the lighted lantern and blew it away, leaving the house to complete darkness, concluding the action Rhett was hoping for. Although, Rhett does not know what is going on at this very moment, what he just saw of Sean's violent behavior explained a lot of things that simply makes Katie's life a lot more pitiful and quite miserable.

Sean is not a man Rhett has anticipated. He had thought from the beginning the man was probably way above something that Scarlett never gave Rhett the chance to do the same. But clearly, the man fully reaches the expectation of a wanted murderer other than a considerably respectable man for any women. The way he just grabbed Scarlett and yelled at her with every horrible language he knew show his abusive nature that Scarlett probably was aware of before their relationship ever became serious. But why did she embrace him for a hug is the question? There are thousands of things Rhett expected for Scarlett to do, except she did none of the options he was thinking of. And her strange behavior not only confuses Rhett, but scares him of how much she changed, and the other unknown things that he has no knowledge of just yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Rhett my Savior

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I deeply apologize for a lot of the errors on this story (probably on my other stories too). I will most certainly fix it when I get the time since my winter break started. Even though I was a little crushed that almost all of you were more focused on my mistakes other than how the whole situation that I had been building in the story. But I get it, if I were any of you guys, I would also be a little annoyed by the grammar mistakes. I appreciate everyone's opinions, so I'll suck it up and fix it._**

**_~ the-skywriter.321_**

The next morning, the guests came downstairs and headed to the dining room for breakfast. Josef already prepared the arrangements as he always did. As for the maids, they all stood in the same spots as they did last night at the dinner. Each one of them carried a glass jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, and their forearms angled in the perfect arched degree placed across their tummies, a towel resting on top of it.

Breakfast time went by simply and without trouble. The guests ate their fill and talked amongst each other. However, other than the steaming smell of hot meals in the dining cart, and the non-stop giggling from Rosemary while listening to her fiancé's stories, there was something standing out that made the entire living anxiety in poor Katie's body to unravel: Rhett's unmoving eyes staring right at her.

Katie has experienced such flattering behaviors like this from many men. She works in a bar after all! Any man can't blink one eye if they catch a young woman in a see through dress, playing a piano all alone with no company and – in their minds – no underwear. But right now, all there is left to feel is confusion for poor Katie. All she was wearing was a maid's uniform, plain and covers almost every inch of her body except her neck and hands. She wears no loose or exposing dress, there was nothing to see. So why would any man, any _rich_ man like Rhett Butler have the slightest interest in a young poor maiden like her?

She lowered her head and kept her eyes down at the floor. But Josef warned her to keep her head up with a signal, a loud uncomfortable cough. The longer she kept that neck straight though, the longer Rhett feasted his eyes at her face.

Besides the chattering from the guests and the chain sawing of their silverware, Katie felt trapped to be in that unmoving spot, her anxiety level rising a lot higher than the pain from her hand that's holding firmly on the handle of the glass jug.

'Stop looking at me, sir. Just stop it...Why bother to look at me? Wasn't last night enough for you?' She thought.

However there was something behind that stare, he was not looking anywhere else from the angle of her small body, yet just her face. Katie was too nervous and uncomfortable to realize his only intention of giving her such a long focus was only because of the cut on her cheek.

When the cut started to itch, Katie tried her best to leave it alone, but she could not help but wince slightly on the corner of her brow of the irritating feeling. Josef coughed again to signal her to smooth that expression on her face. But he was not the only one to catch that look on her face. Rhett lifted his water glass to his lips, took a sip from it and quickly placed it down. He pushed his chair back and excused himself before heading to the door. Josef opened the door for him, but before Rhett stepped outside, he whispered something to Josef that made the old man's face flush into worry, but after Josef gave him a nod in agreement to what Rhett asked for, Rhett stepped outside and walked down the hallway.

Katie sighed in relief, feeling much better to be free from Rhett's deadly attention.

When breakfast was over and the guests left the dining room, the maids started to clear the mess on the dining table. But before Katie was about to join them, Josef took her by the arm and escorted her outside of the room. He stopped a few steps away from the door across the hallway. He faced her with that same worried expression he made when Rhett whispered a favor before he left.

"What is it, sir? Do you need me to attend other services in the household?"

"Yes. Yes, girl. I need someone to go into a room upstairs to clean. All I want is for the windows to be washed and the floors to be mopped, also wipe the dust off the piano. And make sure, child, don't ever lay a single finger on that piano, if you do, the master will be furious and in no doubt fire you. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir. But the girls need me in the kitchen. Cleaning one room is a simple task, you can ask the other girls in the next room who are not too busy."

"Are you disobeying my orders, girl?"

"Oh no! No, of course not, sir."

"Good. Go now."

"Y-Yes, sir."

But before she did he paused for a moment to take a better look at her. With a gentle hand, he smoothed the area of her skin that was close to the swelling cut on her cheek. "Was this really caused by an accident?"

Katie didn't want to say 'yes' as she did this morning the first time he asked when he saw her before starting work, but this time she didn't have the courage to lie to him again. But the last thing Katie wanted was for Josef to play the role as a protective father again over her troubled boyfriend, except for the rescues he had committed from Edward's attempt to seduce her, or try to reach his hand under her dress.

Little did she know that the only worry that concerned Josef was the misunderstanding he believed in. He thinks the small injury was from Rhett himself, and he was trapped of the forcing order to send her back to him again.

"It doesn't hurt, Josef. Don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a room to clean."

~ The windows shined crystal clear, and half the floor was cleaned and shined just as the windows. Katie mopped the floor vigorously, her arms ached and her back throbbed like a heart beat every time she moved. Although, the November coolness was chilling the atmosphere since yesterday, Georgia fell back into its original hot weather once again. Katie's skin was damp with sweat that stung her back as droplets of her body fluid dripped down the bruises Sean gave her last night. The job to clean this room would have been finished a half an hour earlier if it wasn't for her unconditioned body.

After another ten minutes of non-stop mopping, Katie finally paused for a short break. Her wobbling legs gave in and she landed safely on her knees. With her sleeve, she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh when will this ever end?..." She muttered.

But before she was about to get back up, her eyes caught the attention of the dusty black piano in the center of the room. Katie was fully aware of the dangerous trouble she would put herself into if she dare lay a single finger on any of its keys. But recalling of Josef's instructions of wiping that beautiful instrument assured her guarded fears to approach the piano with no concern or guilt.

She forced her legs to move toward the piano. She wiped the piano starting from each of its legs, and then lastly its long rectangular lid that hid the white keys in sight. The dust powdered the towel into a filthy color, making her cough as small amounts of it blew in the air. Although she was finished cleaning the instrument and she had to return mopping the other area that was not yet wiped, she had the sudden urge to remain at that spot, lured by the temptation to play the keys of the first piano she ever played that made not a single wrong mistake on the sound of its fine keys.

"Why won't you play something for me?" A deep voice started.

Katie gasped and immediately turned her body from where the voice came from. By the fireplace was a French styled sofa placed from behind, Rhett, who was lying down on it this whole time, raised his head to show his face. Katie again raised her uncomfortable border back up, but this time she had the feeling she was once again trapped a lot worse than what she experienced last night.

"Pardon me, sir. I had no idea you were in the room. Please don't mind me while I clean."

"It's Rhett, Katie. Don't you remember from last night? You suggested for us to address one another by our names when no one's around. Since right now is just you and me, call me comfortably as you did last night."

"...Rhett. Right, I remember."

"Good. Now don't just stand there, play something for me."

"I can't, sir – I mean, Rhett. Master Derby will not be happy if he hears me play his wife's precious piano."

"Oh please, I know for a fact the woman hasn't played an instrument all her life. Her hands are far to clean and clothed in that unnatural blue gloves she constantly wears from time to time. She's still wearing them right now in this damn weather. Now go on. Play."

"Rhett. I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm the guest in this household. I'm sure my future-in-laws will not be upset with you to do a simple task that I asked for. Now go on, play something that you know of."

"I'm not very good."

"I heard you play once, you weren't half bad."

"Thank you. But I'm not good enough to be heard from a professional man like you, my poor ability is only good for the ears of drunken men, not to men who have attended fine concerts from popular composers and musicians."

"Don't worry about that, Katie. Really I assure you I am not a man who has much interest into music. The war is another matter that music is part of, but I prefer supporting it by fighting not by the sound of a person's voice or the classical sound of both a string or solid instrument."

"...Well, if you say so. But a short one though. I have too much work to do right now."

"A short one or long one, I don't give a damn. Just play."

Katie faced the piano again and sat down on the piano bench. Her hands smoothed delicately on the case of the piano and carefully lifted it up. Each key were in perfect shape, pearl white without a single scratch or dent. Slowly her fingertips pressed the keys of the piano and after thinking shortly of what song she knew, she started to play.

Rhett truly had not much knowledge of music. But he knew fully well of the song she was playing, Moonlight by Ludwig von Beethoven. Katie was impressed of how fine the sound was, the perfection of the instrument was beyond the best out of all the cheap pianos she has played in the past, including the old one in the bar.

In the middle of the song, the door burst open and Mrs. Derby marched inside furiously toward Katie. Katie immediately stopped playing and got up to her feet. Before she could explain, Mrs. Derby slapped her hard across the cheek that left a reddening reaction behind. Rhett got off the couch and approached the ladies, a bitter pang of anger struck his heart from what he witnessed.

"How dare you touch this piano without my permission?! Do you have any idea how much my husband treasures the care of this instrument?! Well do you?!..Oh you're just nothing but a no good stupid girl. I should have fired you when I had the chance."

"Madam, I had no intention of ever damaging your piano. Honest."

"Oh really? Then how can you explain the fact you were playing this expensive piano with those filthy hands of yours? Huh?!"

"Mr. Butler here gave me permission that I could. I was only following orders, madam."

"Orders? Oh please, don't you dare lie to me? I doubt Mr. Butler here ever dared to request you something like that. Isn't that right, Rhett?"

Rhett hid his hands behind his back, standing in a more manly posture like a soldier. But the only reason he had to stand like that was to hide his tight closed fists, pushing away the idea of hurting this woman. "As matter of fact, she is actually telling the truth. I did order her to play something for me."

Mrs. Derby was speechless and in complete disbelief by that response. For the first time, Katie couldn't be any more delighted to see that spoiled woman defeated at last. Rhett also was pleased by this, but for a different reason, to see Katie look happy for the first time.

"Oh...Well um..Al-Alright then. Just..Just forget this ever happened. Excuse me, I think I'll have my nap now."

"Of course, Mrs. Derby."

When Mrs. Derby awkwardly left the room, Katie couldn't help but release the temptation to smile. Rhett was touched to see her like that, but he soon recovered his cool when that smile quickly disappeared from her mouth.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you. I was just simply telling the truth."

"Right..Well, that's enough playing. Excuse me, Rhett. I have to finish mopping now."

Rhett took her by the arm gently before she walked away. Katie was startled at first, but when he carefully examined the cut on her cheek, she finally understood why he was focusing so closely on her since breakfast. He stepped toward her body and leaned his face closer to hers to take a better look at the cut. Katie's breathing grew heavily and her cheeks flushed into an immediate redness. Rhett couldn't help but feel a bit amused of her reaction.

"What happen to you?"

"It's really nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Does this have to do of what happened last night?"

Katie lifted her eyes bravely to his face, but instead of courage there was astonishment that crossed her expression. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Katie. I was there when that boyfriend of yours lost his bloody temper. I was surprised you didn't attack him back. Do you mind explaining about that to me?"

"I do mind, sir. And I am not comfortable explaining anything to a man who hardly knows me. So if you excuse me, sir. I must finish cleaning so I can attend to my other chores."

Katie took his wrist and with a medium pressure pulled it off her arm. But with that hand, Rhett claimed her arm again with an unpleased look on his face. "What is this? I thought we agreed to be comfortable with each other of the addressing situation."

"Well, I don't think it's going to work."

"Of course, it can."

"It might, perhaps. If you stop asking personal questions to me, sir. I mean, why are you so curious about me? Don't you think your offer to take me home was enough?"

"It was just a simple ride home. And my question about that small injury on your cheek is just a matter of concern. Any man would ask a woman who lives under the same roof with an abusive man."

The blush on her cheek fell deeply into a darker red but by fury other than sheepish nerves. "Sean is not abusive. And he most certainly does not concern you, sir."

"Ha! Angry I see? Now that's the feisty side I wanted to see you open up. It feels good to let that go, isn't it, Katie?"

"Please don't call me by my name. Just don't."

"Why not? Because I'm that one arrogant, no good rich man you once described."

"Part of it, yes."

"Fine. If you want our relationship to balance by our stations, then I have every right to call you of what I please, unlike you, you must call me by the proper address as 'sir'."

"That will be perfectly fine with me, _sir_."

"Good. Now before you go back to cleaning, go sit down on the sofa." He released her arm and straightened his jacket.

Katie stood there, not wanting to do so. But Rhett gave her a signal to do as he asked, that annoying smile returned to his lips. "What are you waiting for, Katie? Go sit down."

"Why should I, sir?"

"Have you already forgotten? I am the guest in this house and I order you to sit down."

"But sir –"

"Don't complain with me, Katie. Just do as I say."

Katie slowly did as he ordered to her. Rhett walked to where she was and bended down in front of her, his chest touching her knees made Katie's anger disappear and replace the fury into the original nerves. He removed a handkerchief and a small clear bottle that carried a pure liquid inside. He unsealed the cap and blocked the opened entrance of the bottle with the handkerchief, and tilted the bottle slightly to get some of the substance onto the fabric.

"What is that, sir?"

Rhett placed the bottle and the cap on the floor, and carefully folded the handkerchief into a neat square. He lifted his eyes at her face and placed his free hand gently on her neck. "Its medicine. Now hold still, this might sting a little."

He carefully dabbed the wet handkerchief on her cut. Katie winced from the slight stinging feeling, but Rhett was kind enough to even blow on the cut to help the pain. The swelling on the cut was still purple and colored with dry blood, but the medicine is helping with the inflammation to come to the healing process.

He dabbed the cut for the last time and blew on it once more. "There. All finished."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Rhett picked up the bottle and sealed the cap on its entrance. He took one of Katie's hands and closed her fingers and her palm on the bottle for her to hold it. "Take this and apply the substance on it every night before you go to bed. In time it'll heal a lot faster."

"I don't need this."

"You would need it. You know that very well that cut was never the first injury you got from..from that man."

Hearing these words made Katie angry again. But part of her knew he was right, Sean may be a good man to her eyes, yet the dark side of him just never seems to leave his own soul. It hurts her to feel this known truth from a man who hardly knew her.

"I'll keep in mind of that. Thank you."

Katie stood up from the sofa and headed back to where you left her mop. Rhett was still on his knees, all there was written on his tired face was disappointment. Without bothering to stand up or look at her again, he spoke into his usual masculine and deep voice. "Why can't you leave him?"

Katie froze and stood her ground. There was no answer that she can think of to help him understand her own reasons. But her silence urged Rhett to question her further.

"What do you see in that man that makes you want to remain by his side? How in the world can you live with such a monster who doesn't have the strength to hold his own liquor nor his anger? Why not just walk away, Katie? Why do you instead choose to let yourself get hurt by him? Just why?"

"You don't understand, sir."

"I don't have to understand of the whole thing. I just want to know the answer from your own lips."

"...Exactly. That's exactly my point. You don't understand about the whole situation, which means you also will never understand my answer to your questions."

"Tell me anyway. Just say it."

Katie didn't turn around to answer him nor even had the courage to turn her head slightly to look at him. Looking straight ahead at the wall she spoke. "It is because I love him. He is the man who have comforted me and kept me strong since the beginning. How can I leave a man who had offered me so much like that?"

~ Lunch time soon came. Josef made the arrangements in both in the dining room and the veranda. Mr. and Mrs. Derby made plans to go into town so they had a quick lunch in the dining room. As for the arranged lunch outside in the veranda, Josef and the maids waited for the arrival of young Master Derby's little party.

His friends arrived shortly. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves in a warm unity. Rosemary introduced herself during the meal and stayed there for a short while before excusing herself to go to town with the Derby couple to go shopping for the wedding. When she was gone, the men were free to talk amongst each other of what would be too harsh for women's ears to be heard, especially for the excited bride.

Katie again was asked by Josef to help with the serving. Fortunately, he was there to keep a protective eye on her for her sake from that devious Keith. Keith however, kept both his attention on his friends and on Katie's small figure.

One of the gentlemen was Friedrich Wentworth, he was the friend who gave the minx coat to Keith for his new bride. With his leather gloved hand, he picked up his pint of beer and stood up from his seat. He raised the pint slightly up in the air with a groggily smile curved on his lips. "Let us have a toast, my dear friends! Raise your glasses and get your lazy asses from your seats!"

The boys including Keith picked up their glasses and did as Friedrich said in amusement. But Friedrich waved his hand at Keith and urged him to sit down. "You are the man in the house, my friend. Sit down. Sit down, please...Alright, gentlemen. We give this toast for the sake of our darling friend who is soon to be a husband. Now I have never thought he would ever get married. Don't get me wrong, my friends. The man is handsome and has the strength as the gator we lost just yesterday. It's hard to let this man get trapped into the life of marriage when he could still live the single life with luscious looking women opening up their skirts for his hand to reach under. But since he has made his decision with a suitable, and not to mention also a beautiful southern belle, I give this toast dedicated to him and his long future here in Derby Manor. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The men shouted almost at the same time.

They each clanged their pints without bothering to do it carefully, some of the beer dripped down from their pints.

After a large feast, the men went into the drawing room for dessert. The room was filled with cigar smoke and the non-stop conversations from the gentlemen. Although the dessert and tea were already served inside, Katie and one of the maids were ordered to serve the brandy.

While Katie walked by some of the gentlemen to serve the brandy, she was quite disturbed to see the drunk Friedrich and another red head messing around with the piano – sitting on the keys and slamming their hands to make unpleasant music.

There was only one glass left on her tray. With this opportunity, she immediately walked straight to Keith after seeing he was the only one without a drink. Keith took the glass from her tray but before she turned around to leave, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Ah. My Katie has arrived at last."

She whispered in a low voice, lowering her head in discomfort. "Please sir..."

But Keith was no gentleman once the public eye no longer watched over him, with a strong force he pulled her down for her to land on his lap. Katie tried to stand back up and pulled her arm from his grasp, but it was no use, Keith pushed her down even harder until she finally sat on top of his lap. His friends laughed by this. It was unclear if they were either too merry from the alcohol they consumed or if they were simply encouraging him to never leave the temptation to deal with other women, regardless if marriage gets in the way.

In a weak voice Katie spoke again. "Sir, please I must go back to my chores."

"Chores? Nonsense, I would never let a pretty thing like you to get your hands dirty again."

Katie desperately looked back at the maid who was still in the room. The maid simply avoided her eyes from her; she gave the last glass to a gentleman dressed in a blue suit and left the room. Katie tried to pull herself back up again, but Keith this time trapped her in his arms; one arm wrapped around her waist and the other resting on her thighs.

"Master Derby, please don't do this. I have to go."

"You don't have to go now, Katie. Stay here and relax. Just have some fun with us."

"Master Derby."

Friedrich stopped playing around with the piano and approached Katie. The drunken man grabbed her chin with his damp rough hands and released it with a strong push. "Don't waste your time with her, Keith. The girl's face is chewed up. No. Get that other girl back here. She has a lot cleaner face with no scars or blood."

Keith shook his head. "Never. My friends, you shouldn't always pay attention to the looks of the women, other than that cut on her cheek that marks her beautiful face, she is by far the beautiful creature you've never seen."

"Ha! What has gone into you, Keith? You haven't spoken anything like that to Rosemary before, but you can to a servant girl like her?"

"Rosemary is a lovely woman. But I seen that same face too much, its hard to keep repeating those same words of her features over and over again."

"Then why marry her? Just screw her! Move on to another girl!"

"I can't do that. My father adores her and as for my mother..well she likes any girl with a fine title. So I don't really care about her opinion. But I think I can live the future with that Butler sister, her family is very well-connected and also most importantly, she's crazy about me. What's not to love if a woman feels for you so badly in that way?"

After hearing this, his friends chuckled quietly, and Keith took this chance as a distraction, with his hand that rested on her lap, he smoothed it up to her ribcage and was so close to reach up to her breast. But he was stopped if it wasn't for Katie's protest, she grabbed his hand just in time.

"Sir. Do you need anything that I could get you?"

Keith looked down at her face and smiled playfully; although deep inside there was disappointment to accept his defeat. "Actually, I do. I heard you can play the piano, can you play something for me and my friends."

"I'm not very good, sir. Perhaps you can call for someone else who can play a lot better than me."

"I don't care if you can play like a little child or a pro. Go to that piano and play something for us."

"Sir I can't. I have work to do."

He suddenly tightened his embrace around her waist that almost made her gag from suffocation. He spoke harshly in her ear in a horrific tone. "Alright, Katie, I played nicely from the beginning. But I will use force if you keep refusing to do as I say. Now get up and get your ass on that piano chair and play. Or else your wages will be cut down a lot shorter than you expected. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I completely understand."

"Good. For now you will do exactly as I say. Now go."

He released his hold on her and Katie went over to the piano as she was told. She didn't know what to play at first. So far the only song she knew how to play by memory was 'Moonlight'. The song was by far the most depressing music any person can think of to play in front of such merry and drunken men. But she has no other choice. She stretched her fingers on the right keys and started to play.

Fortunately the men did not complain, they all gathered around on the furniture and continued with their conversation. None of them acknowledged her playing nor seemed to notice that she was still in the room.

The song soon came to a close and Katie paused right there in that spot, hoping for Keith to notice she's finished but no one spoke to her for awhile.

Keith stood up from his seat to excuse himself to stop by in the toilet, leaving poor Katie alone with his wild friends. Katie was ready to take this chance to leave, but suddenly, all the men stood up from their seats, they approached her with devious smiles across their faces. One man pushed the sofa and the other furniture all the way to the door and blocked it with all its heavy weight. The other men grabbed Katie by both arms and gathered around her.

They all spoke all at the same time in a maddening manner. The whole scene was too drastic and horrific for the poor girl that she couldn't even find her own voice to scream, even when the merry Friedrich grabbed both ends of her handmade sweat shirt. "You're clothed to heavily, girl. Let's see what you're hiding under this."

Katie kicked her legs at him, but the other men grabbed hold of them as well. When Friedrich was close to pulling it up to reveal her bare belly, she still could not find her own voice.

Her petticoat was next to remove, the gentleman behind her started to rip the buttons off. Katie tried to move her arms and legs, but they were planted deeply on the floor from the strong hands of the men.

Fortunately, a loud pounding on the door started. However, the men did not stop their little game. Friedrich finally pulled the sweat shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. He was very pleased of what he was looking at, and the other men agreed as well. But other than feasting their eyes on her bare chest, the men who held onto her had no hesitation but to feel such heavenly parts of her delicate body. The man behind her was almost close to finish ripping the last line of the buttons on the back of her petticoat. As for dear Katie, all she had the power to do was weep and whimper not a single word from her lips.

The door continued to pound away. But it stopped just for a short moment until a strong force banged on the door. The force happened just twice, the last push forced the door to open, sliding the heavy furniture away. The men stopped what they were doing and looked directly to see who it was. Obviously, there stood Keith, but there was another man there in the center, the one who pushed the door open, Rhett. Keith played his act of this supposedly unexpected scene. But Rhett ignored him completely and marched toward the gentlemen. Two of the men who were holding on to Katie immediately released her, and she fell straight down on her knees. She crossed her arms across her chest and lowered her head like a shameless beggar. Rhett removed his coat and bended down to drape it around her shoulders.

Katie was paralyzed completely in shock of the whole situation that she didn't even have the confidence to look at Rhett nor had any realization that Rhett was actually right in front of her.

"I'm here, Katie. Just you wait here. I won't be long until I'm through with them."

~ Rhett carried Katie out of the room, leaving behind over five gentlemen lied incautiously on the floor, the others pressed against the walls or on the sofa injured in agony of bruises and fractured bones. As for Keith, he left the house to call for at least a dozen doctors to aid his friends, but he was not at all concerned with them, for he was assured his alibi has clearly saved his reputation, which means his future wedding was still on.

Rhett rushed into his room. He lowered Katie down on the bed. She sat there so unnaturally still it was almost like she wasn't even human. Rhett fetched for a glass of wine and returned to her. He helped her take a few careful sips. But the wine dripped straight down to her chin, her throat not swallowing the sweet alcohol as if it didn't know how. He was nervous of her condition for he had not the slightest idea of what to do. The only thing he can think of was first to get her some spare clothes. The clothes she was wearing was no longer in good condition and makes her situation as a victim too obvious.

"Stay here, Katie. I'll be back."

He left the room and literally ran to his sister's bedroom. He went straight to the wardrobe and took out the first thing he spotted, a thin layered blouse that had patterns of purple and pink petals, and a new black petticoat. With his foot, he slammed the wardrobe shut and ran back to his room. Katie was just sitting there in the same position just as Rhett left her. At that point, he thought to himself if she was capable enough to dress herself.

"Katie..Katie I brought you some clothes for you to wear. How about you stand up and change into this. I'll leave the room to give you some privacy."

Her tearful eyes looked straight ahead, not a single muscle in her body moved a single inch. Rhett didn't know what to do. He was aware that stripping Katie would not be any surprise, for the real Scarlett had exposed herself to her two husbands already, and perhaps even stole few kisses from the hundreds of gentlemen in town who were insanely in love with her. But in his mind, he reminded to himself again that the woman in front of him was still Katie, not yet the Scarlett Kennedy nor a woman who is ready to be accepted as Scarlett Butler.

In an awkward manner, he placed the clothes down on the side of the bed and gave her a last look before heading out the door. "I'm going to go call for a maid to help you dress. Just stay put. Alright? If you need anything, I'll be just outside by the door."

At that moment, before Rhett was about to turn around to walk away, Katie broke away from her own frozen body, and surprised him with a sudden embrace. Her eyes closed and her hands touching the front of his chest. Rhett was taken back at first, but welcomed her in his arms. He hushed her in a soothing voice and pressed his cheek on the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of soap and herbs on her brown curled hair.

There was no longer fear or discomfort in Katie's heart, all there was inside her was relief and thankfulness of Rhett and the protection he had committed only for her sake. The embrace was wonderful in Rhett's eyes and probably to any stranger who might catch them in that moment. But for Katie, the only feelings she carried was a need of comfort and relief to have another guardian in the house to protect her from the dangerous young master.

"You saved me...You saved me.."

"Hush now. It's all over. I'll make sure those nasty bastards are taken care of properly. A good beating wasn't enough for them, until they recover I will file a lawsuit in the jailhouse. And do not worry about yourself, you don't have to be involved in any way."

"...Oh Rhett. Rhett I was so scared that no one would come for me. I was scared that I was going to be humiliated for a lot longer than I could ever imagine."

A heartwarming feeling melted in his heart to hear Katie say his name so easily with no difficulty, how much it meant to him that she truly cares for his presence for the first time. "I swear to you, Katie. Things like this will never happen to you ever again. Now stop crying, I'm here, remember?"

"I never want to see them ever again..Never..."

"They would have to go through me if they ever want to approach you again."

"...Thank you, Rhett. Thank you so much.."

~ Rhett made a proper excuse to Josef to inform him of Katie's unwell condition. Josef of course, accepted the excuse and allowed Katie to be sent home. Katie was dressed into Rosemary's clothes, but her fatal feature was not recovered just yet. When Rhett offered to give her a ride home, she did not refuse this time, remembering the fact that Sean was still in the art studio.

The transportation on horse was a lot faster and they arrived to Katie's home with no trouble – this time Rhett did not make any effort to purposely make the ride go by longer. Rhett was still concerned of her condition for he even offered to carry her all the way into the shack. He was not surprised by how cramped it was when he got inside, even its lack of furniture. The first thing that disturbed him though was the laundry lines hung above the stove, almost all the clothing hanging on the lines.

Rhett lowered her down on her bed. Katie removed her shoes and pushed them under the bed. He just watched her as she also removed her socks and stuffed them in the pocket entrance of each of her boot.

"Thank you again, Rhett."

"Not another word, Katie. It was a pleasure to help you this far."

"I'll make sure I return these clothes back into your sister's wardrobe before she suspects them missing. If she finds out any sooner, can you explain to her of the reason of their disappearance."

"No need for that. Keep those clothes, my sister has plenty."

"Rhett, I don't think your sister would be happy about that. I'll just wash them tonight and make sure to return them by tomorrow."

"Really, Katie, just keep them. My sister will understand. That little girl may be a bit too shallow when it comes to men, but she's an understanding adult once I tell her of your situation."

"I..well, these clothes don't look very..Well you know, they look like they're the cost of my three weeks wages."

"They are. But consider it as a gift. So far from what you went through, you deserve something to forget the whole thing."

"...How would I explain what happened to Sean?"

"He doesn't need to know. Besides, what can he possibly do if he does find out?"

"Huh. I guess you have a good point there...Well, you should go now, I'm pretty sure lawyers are on their way to attend to Keith's injured friends."

"I have no concern about those damn lawyers. There's no way in hell that any of those bastards are going to get away with what they did to you. There's no damn way."

"I hope you're right, Rhett...Who knows what they might do to me if they're released from the lawsuit your planning to file?"

"Just trust in me, Katie. Can you do that for me?"

She lifted her eyes at his face, no longer pooled with tears nor a single twitch of an eyebrow to show her usual irritation. "Of course, I can. Who else can I trust after what you proved to me today?"

He grinned at this response. "Until then, Katie."

"Goodbye, Rhett."

He took one of her hands and gave it a kiss before heading to the door to leave.

~ Nightfall fell, and although Katie was still scarred of the outrageously disturbed situation she went through, she still attended to her night duties in the bar. As usual, she went into the powder room to change into a random dress she picked out from a large pile, and she ran out of the suffocating room and claimed her spot on the piano bench to start playing the squeaky old piano once again.

She could not find Sean anywhere after about an hour of playing. Instead a large amount of men entered the bar and many of the girls had to attend to them in haste. But because of the sudden large party, the girls' advantage to make the customers remain longer was to have a dance. Two of the girls dressed in peacock feathers in a see through dress with red pasted lips approached Katie.

One with the cigarette on her first two fingers spoke in a feminine yet hoarse voice. "Enough of the depressing tune, missy. Play something that gives more life into the room, something more fun that we can dance to. Our boys here are too bored to hear this low and saddening music you play."

Katie sighed and gave them a nod to agree on their request. The girls returned to the customers they were entertaining awhile ago and they announced to others to stand up to enjoy this dance. A few of the bar tenders immediately pushed some of the tables to give the girls room. Many of the girls went to the cleared floor with their partners on their hands. Katie changed the music sheets and started to play a waltz. The girls giggled as their partners twirled them around and captured the curves on their slightly plumped bodies.

One of the girls named Hattie went over to Katie and sat beside her on the piano bench. She gulped down half of the brandy that contained in her glass. She leaned against the side of the piano and looked at Katie in a tired manner. "How in the hell do you have such energy? I mean, is it not exhausting of playing these damn keys non-stop while your own ass is pressed against this hard bench?"

"It's worth it. Besides the obvious description you just described, this job at least gives an extra push to my wages that keeps the bread on the table."

"That's the same thing I said the first time my son asked me why I always wear such ridiculous clothes every night. Hmgh. Totally cliché."

Katie kept her focus on the keys, carefully trying not to mess up the tune. But she spoke to Hattie with no trouble. "Why aren't you attending the customers?"

"Oh what would they want with me? I'm an old middle-aged woman who has three children at home with a lousy husband who remains in bed all day. Besides, my feet hurt and I can hardly breathe in this stupid clothes..Huh. God just had to make money so precious to us pathetic humans."

"Speaking of money, I have a favor to ask you. Are you close to any known jeweler or perhaps any travelers?"

"At least five of them try to grab my ass every Friday to Monday, so yes."

"Well, I have something that I need you to help me pawn. I promise I'll give you half of the money to our deal, I just need that thing gone and get what its worth."

"Alright, I'm all ears, what kind of thing are you talking about?"

"A necklace. My master's son has this..well let's just say he likes my smiles."

"Huh. Those arrogant rich bastards. Anyway go on."

"Well, he gave me this necklace as a gift, I guess he was trying to woo me. But imagine the other hundreds of women he has been with. Anyway, I didn't accept it, yet he urged me and I had no choice but to take it."

"You actually trust me with this request. Don't you fear of me taking that money as my own?"

"Not at all. Besides, I know fully well of where you are and I might take it as pity of your way to raise your children a lot properly. Working in this filthy dump is worse as it is."

Hattie smiled of hearing that. "Alright, I'll do it. Show me the necklace."

"It's in my pocket. Can you take it out on your own?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"My right pocket."

She placed her glass down on top of the piano and slipped her hand in her right pocket. When she grabbed the necklace she hid it in her fist before removing her hand from the pocket, taking precautions in case any of the girls saw that to steal it as their own.

"I'll take a closer look at it on my way home. And don't worry, I'll keep it safe. Believe me, my husband will probably be asleep like a rock by the time I get there, and as for my children, they're curious like monkeys in a circus but when I'm around they know how to behave."

"How long will it take you?"

"That all depends. What's the day today?"

"Thursday."

"Well, by tomorrow any man will be ready to grab me, until then I'll tell you how everything goes."

"Thank you, Hattie."

"Whatever. I'm going to the bar to get another drink. Champagne is not strong enough. Perhaps whiskey."

"Don't drink too much."

"Katie, never say that in a bar. That's one rule none of us follows except for you, you little innocent angel."

~ The clock stroke to quarter to twelve. Katie was close to finishing her night shift at last. The numbers of men soon grew smaller and smaller. Many of the girls spent their time to relax – doing their nails, and refreshing themselves with drinks from the bar stand.

Suddenly, a loud laughter started from the two girls who approached Katie to play a waltz for the customers a few hours earlier. It appears they just came out from the powder room. They were by the bar stand where Katie was unfortunately closer to listen to their harsh laughter.

"That one beu is one hell of a player. I never seen any beginner play so well." The girl with the hoarse voice said, puffing on a fresh cigarette.

"Oh he is absolutely dreamy. And best of all, I saw no wedding band on his finger. Oh! I just love single men, apart from the married ones, the single men are more exciting and don't fear to play their manly roles."

"But you know, I almost forgot the name of that man. What was it again? Simon? Peter? Or was it perhaps John?"

"No. No it wasn't. I distinctly remember now, his name is Sean."

Katie's hands slammed against the keys after hearing that one name. 'Could it be the Sean I know of? No. No it must be another man named Sean. My Sean would never gamble. He never played in his life.' She thought.

The two girls passed by Katie and rambled on with a different topic. As for Katie, she had no longer the strength to play anymore. She stood up from the piano bench and headed into the powder room. After passing by the maddening crowd of the girls, she reached to Belle's apartment. She was still in disbelief of the matter she couldn't open the door right away and instead pressed her ear against the door to listen. All there was to be heard was the laughter from both men and women, and the slamming of cards.

She grabbed the door knob and turned it to open. Everyone looked up at her when she opened the door widely. In the sofa were a few men and few of the girls beside each of them. She did not recognize any of the gentlemen except for one, the one sitting on the armchair with a young prostitute resting on the side of its arm rest, Sean.

Sean's eyes widened in shock to see Katie there by the door. Katie gasped and was still in disbelief of what she was seeing. She first looked at Sean and the pouch of money that contained both their wages on his side of the table. Sean immediately got up from the armchair and went over to her. But Katie quickly turned around and dashed out of the room. Sean first took his pouch and ran after her. Katie did not run far but she made it about a mile away from the bar.

When she stopped to catch her breath, Sean took both her shoulders for her to face him. But Katie shrugged his hands off her. "What was that?! Explain to me!"

"Katie, I didn't mean any harm, really."

"Harm?! Harm you say?!...Sean. That pouch you carry contains all our savings from the pass three months. Why were you in that room risking to gamble it all away?"

"I'm a good player. I had the chance to make more than this amount we have. I already won a few pounds that I collected in this pouch. Half amount of money than this, can you believe that?"

"How can you be so happy, Sean?! Oh! I am so disappointed in you! So disappointed!"

"Please, Katie, I only gambled for us, for our future. Don't you remember, we promised until we have the money we can live the future with children and expand the home we live in now? Don't you remember?"

"Sean, don't put that promise into this conversation."

"It is truth though, is it not?"

"Yes. But right now we're not talking about that. You had the gall to actually enter that room with your head held high, risking to play a game that your never played before in your life."

"Actually, I _have_ played with cards before, and I'm pretty good. I know I'm a fool to risk a game with our savings so impulsively, yet from the start I was aware of my good skills. I could have won more if you didn't show up."

"No Sean, you couldn't have. And neither if you did, how would you know you could have win more? How can you risk so much?"

"Katie."

"You kept begging for forgiveness by all the mistakes you did to me, and every time I accepted it..Well, Sean. I knew one day you would make all those mistakes all over again in time, but I never knew you would break it so soon."

"Katie, please."

"Don't call me by my name, Sean. I..I already went through enough today. I can't take anymore of this...not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"

Katie turned around and ran faster than she ever did. Sean this time could not catch up because of the darkness of the evening, Katie was nowhere in sight.

* * *

For an hour Katie remained by the river bank, sitting down in silence on the soft grass, her eyes drawn away from the beauty of the still waters of the river.

Her eyes were dried and salty from the tears she wept from grief. Although ever since her precious Nana's death, Sean had opened up a lot of unknown troubles that made Katie's life very worrisome and depressing, but this sudden gambling situation was the final blow that Katie can no longer stand.

She lifted her eyes at the stars and spoke in a soft whimper. "Nana, why can't you be here with me? Oh how I miss you so much...Life seems to grow more unkind every year, every minute..every second. I feel so trapped in this life I live in. How wonderful it must be for you to live so peacefully in heaven? Oh God, Nana how I long for your hugs, how I long terribly for you comfort!..."

Katie was too distracted at this moment that she didn't notice a horse was just behind a few trees by the river bank, on the horse was Rhett. He just reached to this destination from a quick stroll. Once he spotted Katie he took his chances to approach and take her home, but after hearing her talk to herself, he silenced himself to listen to the whole conversation she was speaking toward her invisible friend.

"I don't know what I feel about him anymore, Nana...Oh is that so wrong to say. I was so positive of what I feel for him since the beginning, I still do but...this time is it for real or just pity or..just realization that Sean is all I have left, and without him I'm nothing but a poor desperate woman who later has no choice but to sell her body like the other girls in the bar..Nana. Nana what should I do, really? Please, sweet woman, give me a sign, give me a message, give me anything..just anything that can help me..."

Suddenly Katie lowered her eyes and returned to the sight of the river. The stillness of the water lured her to the other option to make other than mourn for an answer to a dead woman she has longed for from the pass several years. Katie pulled herself up to her feet. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned the back of her petticoat, letting the blouse fall all the way down to her pelvis. Standing from a distance, Rhett did not cover his eyes at the sight of her nakedness. His intention to refusing to look away was not by pleasure of lust nor amusement, but just purely blinded to see those parts that Scarlett never dared to show him, neither ever gave him any chances to expose herself in such a way.

Katie stepped inside into the water and walked deeply under until her entire body including her head was buried underneath. At first, Rhett thought she was simply going for a swim, but after seeing that she was not swimming back up to catch her breath, he immediately knew this act was a suicidal attempt. He quickly got off his horse, tied the reins on a tree branch and ran straight to the water. He kicked his shoes off and removed his coat before jumping into the water. The night was too dark to easily find anything underneath the water, but Rhett managed to find her. Katie at first fought him to release her, wanting to die right there. But Rhett was stronger than her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked heavily on the water – it was absurd for Rhett to bother to swim since his height was very tall. He lifted Katie in his arms and got out of the water. She shivered madly and no longer fought him.

Rhett lowered her down on her feet. She arched her back and folded her arms around her to cover herself. Rhett picked up his coat and draped it around her, being polite not to look down at her nakedness.

He rubbed her arms with his hands, creating a hard friction to warm them. "What were you thinking?!"

Her teeth rattled as she spoke. "I-I-It's m-y-y li-lif-e-e."

"Drowning yourself is no solution to any problem, Katie. No solution at all."

"Pl-Pl-ease...I-I'm co-co-l-ld."

"Fine. Dress first. Then we'll talk."

Rhett left her there to give her some privacy. After she finished changing, she was still not prepared of how in the world she was going to explain to Rhett of her actions.

The two sat down on the grass. Rhett made a fire not too long ago to warm both of them. Even though he was still wet, he didn't take his coat back from her.

"So now you're dressed, explain to me."

"Isn't it obvious, Rhett?"

"No. No it's not. Or else I wouldn't demand an explanation from you, Katie."

"It's just the life I live in. Compared to the life you live in, sir, mine could never change or ever grow any better. No matter how hard I work, the next day I'm still a maid. No matter how long I play that old piano or clean and serve to my employers and guests in that house, I still get the same amount of money that I was promised from the start...I'm trapped, really. There is nothing I can do to make my life more easier, or at least a little."

"And that's your excuse of wanting to kill yourself?"

"Don't talk to me with such a free tongue, Rhett. You live in a luxurious life, don't you? Of course, you also have some difficulties with family and business. But your life always ends up turning back to the right course, for me..for me, Rhett, there is no change and there isn't going to be a change. My life is going to go on as my occupation as a maid. I can't do much nor offer anything, so why should I live in this wretched life when I could be dead in peace with no worries or ever concern over someone."

"Katie."

"If you want a thank you, I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I can thank you a million times of how you saved me from young master's friends. But I can never ever thank you for rescuing me to my ticket to leave this life, this living hell."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you might as well end up living in a real one if I never got you out of that water?"

"So what? At least I don't have to see the same people that make my life so miserable. No more of the Derby family, no more of the whores I always see in that bar, no more of Se - …"

"Sean. So is that part of your reasons to leave? You finally got to your senses."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then. Perhaps this might help to loosen your tongue."

He reached his hand into his pocket and took out a clear bottle that contained a golden substance. He tossed it to Katie and she caught it with both hands.

"What is this?"

"What you have in your hands is a thirty year old whiskey, beautifully preserved from an old friend of mine who has about fifty of that beauty back in his personal storage. Drink some. No women can tell the truth if they're sober."

"I'm not good with alcohol."

"Right. You're not good with drinking but you are when it comes to repulsive decisions to commit suicide?"

"...Fine."

Katie unsealed the bottle and raised the entrance of it to her lips, she tilted the bottle and took a careful sip of it. When the golden substance touched her tongue, the unbearable bitterness made her face grimace in disgust. Rhett chuckled by her inability to consume the strong taste of liquor.

"Not half bad, eh?"

"It taste like..Ugh. I can't even describe it in words."

"Take another sip, a big one, that'll do the trick."

"Must I?"

"Yes. Take this as a punishment for your actions."

She obeyed and forced herself to take a bigger gulp of it. She quickly sealed the bottle and tossed it back to him. "Ugh! That is disgusting."

"Oh come now, it's not that horrible."

"The only alcohol I accept is only wine or champagne. Any other liquor that has a highly bitter taste than the drinks I just described are some things I choose to walk away from."

"Well, let's see if it did the trick. Explain to me what happened with you and Sean."

"Huh. Do we really have to get to that now?"

"Well, isn't that the only reason why I offered you some of my brandy? Now tell me."

"...Fine. It's not like I have any one else talk to..You stand correctly; part of my wanting to die was because of Sean. He did something tonight that just pushed me off edge."

Rhett tightened his hold on the bottle, his grasp on it was so tight it came to a point that the glass can almost crack. "What did he do? Did he hurt you again?"

"Not physically this time. More like emotionally though...I caught him..I caught him gambling with our savings."

"Gambling? Has he done this before?"

"No. And that's the part that scares me. I never knew Sean can gamble or even have the skills to play any card game. When I demanded to him that I wanted an explanation, he said to me that he was only doing it for us, for our future. I was so mad that I couldn't help but just walk at that moment, which brings me to my reasons of coming all the way over here."

"Are you going to go back?"

"Yes, but until he goes to sleep."

"Don't you think he's out somewhere looking for you?"

"He's not. I know he isn't. He probably tried, but he will never risk wasting his sleeping hours, he has to go to the art studio tomorrow morning after all."

"What a concerning lad?" Rhett sarcastically stated.

"...I feel so lonely sometimes, Rhett. There are days when I'm too occupied with my work, and those little moments I share with Sean. But there are also days when Sean is not there and there is no work to occupy me with, and those times the true reality keeps haunting me. And worst of all, I keep calling for my Nana again."

"Who is this Nana? Are you related to her?"

"No. No she's my guardian..I mean, was..was my guardian."

"I'm so sorry. But what about your family, do you have any knowledge of them?"

Katie shook her head. "No. I was actually found in a riverbank almost like this one nine years ago, but that one had a bridge. I had no memory since then, and I never regained it even to this day. The person who found me was this old Negro woman; she took me to her own home and nurtured me until I regained my strength. I only lived with her for two years, but those short years was by far the most cherished times I have ever experienced in my life...It was hard for me to live on without any memory of my identity or the life I once lived in. The only thing I remembered was the name 'Katie Scarlett' um..something. Nana encouraged me that life was open for everyone, and regardless of memory loss, there are ways to make new memories and live on with your life. That was the greatest lesson she taught me until her death.

"She had a home in the property me and Sean live in now, but because of a nasty marriage she had with her alcoholic husband in the past, she was in dept. Her house was torn down and her belongings were also sold. I was alone. Broke, only had a few clothing in a potato sack, and three pennies in my pocket. This is when Sean offers to help me. While Nana was alive before, Sean came over to offer me free art lessons. Huh. I was never good, and I'm still not. But the two of us took those lessons as our chance to spend time together. He was my comforter, my best friend. When I hide in a corner, weeping and in pain, he would always be there for me with open arms. That's why when I lost everything, I was willing to make another future not alone, but with the man I trust..The only man I trusted..."

"Your Nana seemed like a sweet lady."

"Yes, she was."

"What was her real name?"

"Harriet Angela Creston. The first time she found me, I was mute and had trouble with talking. She taught me how to talk again. The first thing she helped me with was her name – she didn't know mine at first so she called me 'angel cake' for the next six months – and the only thing that I managed to say was 'nana'. So she let me call her that ever since, even when my voice returned."

"Is it still hard that she's not here? I mean, I heard you talk to yourself a while ago; telling this nana of how hard everything was for you."

"Yes. Yes, it is hard...Huh. You must think I'm stupid, a mad woman who runs around in the middle of the night, talking to the stars as if they're actually real people."

Rhett shook his head and reached for her hand. He squeezed it lightly, warming the coldness of it with his. "Not at all. Don't think like that to yourself, Scarlett."

Katie frowned by hearing him say that name. No one has ever called her by any other name, except for Nana, before, and certainly not by Scarlett.

"What did you call me?"

Rhett didn't want to correct that address this time. It's been years since he last called that feisty, spoiled woman by the name that belonged to her. Katie was not her name. Considerably, her legal first name, but not the name she was remembered by.

"You heard me, I called you Scarlett. It is your name, is it not?"

"Well..um yes. But its just a middle name. Well, I th-think it's my middle name."

"Does it matter of what I call you?"

"I thought you wanted for us to address each other properly by our stations. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Since today you changed that addressing situation by calling me by my name. Don't you remember, _my pet_?"

Katie curved a confused look with a smirk and an arch of an eyebrow. She was quite taken back by this sudden change of name calling by the man who has just saved her like what..Twice!

"My pet? Rhett, have you drunk some of that stuff a while ago, or are you just being coy with me?"

"Again, does it really matter of what I call you?"

"It all depends if your own intention is to flirt with me."

Rhett chuckled and gave her a simper, that usual curve on his mouth, stretching out his dashing mustache.

"I take that as a flattering remark, my dear Scarlett."

Katie let out a short laugh at this. "Huh. You really are drunk or just crazy...Pshhh men.."

"Now that's what I was looking for," with his other hand he smoothed her cheek down to her jaw line, "I have wanted to see you smile for so long. It feels good to see you like that again."

The gap between the two drew into a closer close. Rhett scooted closer to her until both their arms were touching. Katie was speechless and the smile on her lips disappeared into thin air. There were no more words from Rhett's mouth either, and their minds were even silenced.

A great warmth was developed as Rhett faced her, and he leaned closer and closer to her cold body. He had expected for her to say something, reject him but instead she didn't move an inch, neither had the strength or the confidence to get up on her feet and walk away. Rhett's warm hands were now on her cheeks, caressing it delicately like a smooth fragile glass. Their eyes met, capturing each other's glances without blinking a single eyelid.

Rhett leaned a lot closer to her face until their noses were almost touching. With his usual masculine yet soft voice, he spoke. "Do you still trust me?"

Katie's tongue was still tangled, not allowing her voice to break free. But she responded with honest truth by a nod of a head. Rhett had the sudden urge to smile in relief, but to savor the moment the right away; he forbade his lips to curve to show any satisfactory.

"I promise to help you make your life easier than you ever imagine. You will never grow hungry or live on in the poor life you live in no more. I swear it, my dear Scarlett. As God as my witness, I swear it."

Katie closed her eyes as Rhett slowly pressed his lips against hers. She was not afraid when he deepened the kiss up to a passionate level, moving her mouth with his and opening the entrance of it with his tongue. The exhilarating feeling of this action gave Katie the sudden urge to respond to this by embracing her arms around his neck.

In Rhett's heart, there was nothing by a warm feeling of easement, the unity he longed for at last became possible.

~ Dawn was approaching. Rhett walked Katie back to her shack. The two held each other's hands along the way. When they arrived to her home, Katie faced him to bid farewell.

"I have to go. Sean will wake up soon."

"Of course. Goodbye, my Scarlett."

Rhett placed his free hand on her cheek and leaned closer to her face to give her a kiss. But Katie turned her head to miss that kiss.

"What is the matter?"

"...What does _this_ mean, Rhett? Did..Did you really mean what you said to me back at the riverbank?"

"I meant every word."

She lifted her head to look at his eyes. There was a sign of guilt and sadness written on her face. In her heart, she was more trapped of now getting more involved with another man; her life was already suffocating her, inviting a man like Rhett who's willing to be with her makes everything more worse.

"Rhett...Rhett, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Really, I'm not worth it."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me."

"But you didn't fight back, you responded instead."

"Well...Well it just felt..Well..."

"Right?"

"...Y-Ye-s-s..."

"Look, Scarlett. I care for you and I am willing to take all the risk to be with you."

Katie shook her head in frustration. "Rhett, no you don't. You hardly know me. Really, Rhett, you will regret for ever trying to be with me. I'm..I'm just a maid, poor, and almost broke. I'm not the woman for you."

"You should have thought of that a lot earlier before you responded to our kiss."

"I...I regret that kiss." She lied.

Rhett chuckled, feeling a little amused that her weak tongue of lying was still not close to improvement, or at least convincing either.

"No you don't. You meant ever moment of it. I can prove it."

He released her hand and with both his free hands they captured her forearms. Katie turned her head to block any response OF another kiss. But Rhett managed to capture her lips with no struggle. Katie shook her head to release her mouth from his, but Rhett didn't release it just yet.

The kiss was long and uncontrollable. Fortunately, Rhett finally ended it in time before Katie almost collapsed from lack of oxygen. She gasped heavily for air and looked up at Rhett with sharp eyes, looking almost like balls of fire.

"...Don't ever do that again, Rhett Butler..Oh. I shall faint."

"I wish you can faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever know have kissed you like this, have they? Your Sean, or even those lousy men in that bar."

He kissed her again but Katie did not fight back this time. Instead, she was paralyzed into an unexpected flashback after hearing that line, luring her own soul away from reality.

**Flashback**

_A woman who looked just like Katie was dressed in mourning. Tears fell down her eyes, and she hiccupped a few times from the brandy she drunk awhile ago. There was a man in the room with her, looking charmingly handsome in his fine suit and with his hair smoothed back...It was Rhett._

_The two were talking to each other, but she didn't seem quite pleased of him being there, yet they looked very close._

"_I made up my mind that you were the only woman for me the first day I saw you at Twelve Oaks. Now that you've got the lumber mill and Frank's money you won't come to me as you did to the jail. So I see I shall have to marry you."_

_The woman was still wet from tears and sniffled with a handkerchief clutched on her fist. After hearing this she replied. "I never heard of such bad taste."_

_Rhett took both her hands and fell down on his knees with a coy smile curved on his lips, showing full confidence by every word he asked. "Would you be more convinced if I fell to my knees?"_

_Angrily she shouted. "Turn me loose, you varmint, and get out of here!"_

Katie burst open her eyes and this time pushed his shoulders with all her might. Rhett released her then and chuckled once more.

With a flush of fury, Katie shouted with an angry tone. "Get out of here! Out! You..You..Oh you varmint!"

Hearing that last word hit Rhett into an astounding astonishment. He knew completely of that familiar line. Again his heart was aided in ease of this sign, this sign proving some recovery from her memory loss. Apparently for Katie, she too was shocked of saying that, still confused of the flashback she just saw and how Rhett was with her in that unknown scene.

'She remembers. This is good. It's not much of a big deal. But it's a step, at least a tiny step to this recovery. Scarlett must come to me, I'm the only solution to get her memory back. If she continues to live on as this Katie Ley, how is she going to find out who she really is, the woman who everyone still believes is dead.' He thought.

But when he tried to approach her, Katie backed away from him and ran straight into the shack. Once she shut the door behind her, Rhett gave the shack a last glance and turned around to return back to the riverbank to fetch for his horse. The plans were already made in Rhett's mind. The first thing to do was to get rid of Sean. Officially away from Katie.


	4. Chapter 4: Gambling Scarlett Away

_**Thank you for what you pointed out **__**scarlettrhett4ever**_ _**you are the best, and thanks to you, you helped me think of this new idea for this chapter. For the rest of you, I hope you all enjoy this. Oh and to get this one thing straight, right now Scarlett and Rhett are not married. After you read this, I think you might know where this story is going. I really apologize for the confusion, after reading my story over and over again I realized why many of you were lost because of how the way I built this story - leaving behind some parts of GWTW that could have helped you guys to understand where the story is taken place for now, like when did Scarlett lose her memory, really really sorry. Any hoo, enjoy! **_

Katie leaned against the door right after she shut it. Everything felt so upside down. First the kiss, and then that sudden memory was nothing but complete confusion to her.

'Was that really me? Or is my mind fooling with me?...How is it possible that I knew Rhett earlier before? Why is this happening to me now? How I longed for a sign or at least one memory of my life. But why is it coming back to me so late, at this wrong time?' She thought.

But besides the fact that there was a chance for a recovery, there was another problem that traps poor Katie even more, Rhett was now entering her life. The more considerable description from their relationship now was the term as lovers. The kiss and the promise he made to her last night was enough to concern any man such as Sean who still has no knowledge of what was happening between them nor the frightful experience Katie went through back in the Derby Manor. Also who knows how long it would be until she goes through another tragic misfortune again with that dangerous Keith.

Sean was still asleep in bed. Katie went over to it and sat down on the side where he was sleeping. In Sean's hands was a charcoal held between his first two filthy fingers, and the other hand clutched on a white papered notebook with a weak grasp. Katie took both the notebook and charcoal off his hands. But the drawing on the paper caught her eye; it was a heavily shaded drawing of herself sound asleep, wearing her white nightgown.

If it wasn't for last night, Katie would have been touched at this moment, but right now all she felt was the same disappointment she felt last night, yet also a bit of guilt from cheating on him with Rhett. Sean may have went through failed accomplished jobs, beaten her from his uncontrollable alcoholic habits, and also this possible gambling problem made her inconsiderably ill of worry. But one thing he never done was deceive her for another woman. Out of all people, Katie was the last person Sean would've ever expected to be deceived by.

As for Katie, her mind was stuck between all her combined problems. There was just too much to handle that made everything too difficult for the poor girl to think straight. And to make the matters worse, her hourly work back in the Derby Manor was about to start in just an hour. Of course, Josef would understand of her absence if she chooses not to go. But regardless of the unbelievable harassment she went through, she must go to work. Money was the most important resource in the house, without it Katie and Sean would be finished.

Katie stood up and went over to the clothes line. She picked her best white vintage shirt that hung between a pair of Sean's socks and his old trousers. It's the only one that wasn't fading into sour buttery yellow, her other last two shirts were reaching to that condition. Although, she hates to wear her best clothes, she certainly cannot go to work wearing Rosemary's blouse. Even though she might notice the petticoat, Katie might as well try to buy some time by making her outfit look slightly different so Rosemary won't find out right away.

Katie unbuttoned her blouse all the way down and removed it. She placed it down on the clothes line for it to hang it there freely. She slipped her arms inside the entrance of the sleeves and straightened it to button it securely.

The bed suddenly creaked and the sheets were pushed aside. Sean awoke from his sleep and when he saw Katie there by the laundry, he immediately got off the bed and ran toward her. Katie looked at him with a plain and emotionless expression. Sean was still happy to have her back, yet understood the reason why she was behaving this way.

"I'm glad you came back. Where were you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. I was worried about you all night."

Katie tucked her blouse in the petticoat and with a bitter smirk she stated in a sarcastic tone. "And yet you slept so peacefully. Oh you must have been dying for me to come home."

"Look, Katie. I know you're mad. But I swear to God that I never had any intention to hurt you."

"Well, it's too late for that, Sean."

"Katie, I was really good, though. I would have surprised you if you were there and stayed."

"Sean...Huh. I am sick and tired of keep accepting your apologies. You know for once I wish I can have the turn to beg for your forgiveness. I mean honestly, from the pass years all we ever done was apologize to one another. I hate it, Sean. I really do."

"Katie."

"I'm going to work. But once I'm gone, I hope you realize of how much I am against the idea of you gambling our money away. I can't face you now, but in time I know I'll soon forgive you. Just promise me this though, don't ever gamble again. Understand?"

"I promise."

"Good..I'm going to go now. You can manage to make breakfast for yourself, right?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm not hungry. Goodbye, Sean."

~ Keith surprisingly made much effort of keeping his distance from Katie. He did not stop to steal a few glances at her during meal times, nor did he take his chances to give her a slap on the bottom or even make any flirtatious moves on her when she was alone with him. The reason to that was not because he was trying to be understanding – it would be absurd if that was the case – it was the fact that Rhett was always in the same room as her, even when she did her daily chores, Rhett would lean against the wall nearby her and read a book or drink some of his mini bottled brandy.

The whole lawsuit with Keith's friends was unknown to Katie's knowledge, but according to the police, they were arrested last night and just as Rhett expected, their lawyers failed to save them from the arrest. Rumors spread in the Derby Manor household that a few of them who were engaged broke off their engagement to prevent any appearances in public. The rumors were died down into a scandal once it was proven by five women bursting into the Derby Manor, demanding an explanation to Keith.

Thankfully, Rhett did not mention Katie's name when he reported the crime, and instead told the police of the victim anonymously. Unfortunately, all the employees knew who the maid was, almost everyone except the old Derby couple and Rosemary, knew it was Katie. For the whole day Katie felt uneasy when everyone was suddenly gentle with her during work and even volunteered to do some of her chores. She did not feel touched by this special treatment they were giving her. All she wanted was to forget the business she went through with Keith's friends, but now that the other workers were treating her like an ill patient, it was making that accomplishment nearly impossible for her.

Rhett added on to her discomforting level. After the odd flashback she had that morning, she was frightened to be kissed by him again, not wanting to see another confusing flashback of her past. She had desired to find out of her identity. But she accepted herself as this Katie Ley for nearly nine years, it was hard enough to become that person, she didn't want to start another journey to become a completely different person all over again.

Despite the fact Rhett continuously tagged along beside her, she was a little comforted to be protected by him from Keith. She never went through any day without going through with Keith before.

Katie went upstairs to mop the hallway. Rhett followed her from behind. She started off on the first area of the hallway, while Rhett leaned against the wall with a new book on his hand.

"How long will you be staying here, Rhett?"

His eyes remained straight at the open book as he spoke. "Here? For the next three weeks."

"Right. Your sister's wedding is coming up. It's funny though, the master hasn't informed any of the servants about any wedding just yet."

"Well, her fiancé doesn't want to plan anything big, but as for Rosemary and her mother-in-law they are dying to have a big and grand wedding. I believe they want the arrangement for a party here in the house after the service in the church where she'll exchange the wedding vows with her husband-to-be."

"Are you taking any part for the wedding?"

"God no. My only job is to attend to that wedding purely sober and behave myself, if I follow those two simple instructions than my sister will become a happy woman."

"Well, if the ceremony is going to be taken place in this house, I'll keep my eyes on you for the sake of the bride's happiness."

"I assure you, Scarlett. I will most certainly behave myself."

"We'll see."

Rhett closed his book and turned his attention to Katie. According to his quick examination, he can tell there were no signs of new injuries on her skin. He worried over her protection ever since he took her home.

Rhett beamed at how beautiful she looked; even if she wasn't wearing all those fashionable dresses she once fancied herself with, not to mention those ridiculously tight pantalettes she always wore with every outfit, she still gave him the same desired attraction.

Katie felt the sudden feeling that he was looking at her. She slowly lifted her head to see Rhett now standing right in front of her. She stopped mopping and held onto the wooden handle of the mop with a sudden shaky hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering if you're ever going to miss me."

"Huh. Miss you? Now that's one question I'll never answer to you."

"Oh don't be so sure."

Rhett's hands took both sides of her waist and pulled her closer against him. She almost screamed at this reaction and her hand was so shaken that it released the handle of the mop. Katie tried to pull him off her, but he refused and teased her with a coy smile.

"Rhett, let go of me. Someone might see us."

"I don't care."

"Please, Rhett."

"Then answer my question."

"Oh you and your questions."

"Answer me now or I'll give you a kiss if you don't."

"Alright. Alright, I'll answer...The truth is I..I will miss you when you leave."

"Now that's more like it. Now give me a kiss."

"Rhett!"

"Ha! I'm just teasing you."

"Well it's not funny at all. Now let me go, there are eyes and ears in this house, Rhett. I doubt you would want any scandal to break out involving us."

"Now why would that be a scandal? If that ever happens won't it be considered more as the truth?"

"Stop intimidating me."

"Then shut me up with a kiss."

"Huh. No thank you. If you want to talk, go ahead then. You are not getting a single kiss from me, Rhett Butler."

"Not as long as I ask for it."

Rhett stepped closer to her and on time before Katie can turn her head, he pressed his lips against hers. Katie's eyes widened and as expected, she tried to break free from it. The kiss looked quite awkward and the romance was just not there by this action. It looked more like an impossible interaction between an odd friendship of a dog and a cat. But Rhett was enjoying every moment of it, finding it exceedingly funny of Katie uselessly trying to break from his trapping arms.

After a long pressing kiss, Rhett finally released Katie's poor mouth that was now cherry red and wet. She gasped heavily for air and had to hold onto Rhett's shoulders to help her stand up straight.

"That...That was no kiss. What are you? An animal?"

"How can any man be gentle with a girl like you? You're far too pretty to be handled tenderly."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned. But still thank you...Oh God, Rhett promise me next time you'll be a little gentle, I can hardly feel my lips."

"I'll try my best, Miss Ley."

"I _expect _you to, Mr. Butler...Anyway, I have to get back to work."

"Give me a kiss first."

"Didn't we just do that?"

"No, my pet. _I_ was the one who kissed you. Remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, Rhett, but my lips are too numb and can't seem to work well for any kissing..or talking."

"Do you want me to kiss you again then? I think your lips will turn blue this time after that."

Katie instantly shook her head in protest. "No. No please don't."

"Then give me one right now."

She first turned her head both to the left and then to the right, to see if anyone might walk by. Rhett waited patiently, his lips ready to be touched by hers. She looked back at Rhett. To give the numbness on her lips to come back to life, she licked her lips and chewed on her lower lip that helped a little. But even though there was no one around, and the request he asked for was something Katie can offer, yet she could not kiss him.

The obstacle that prevented her to do so was not from the numbness of her lips neither was it because of the fear she had of Rhett's violent response to any kissing, but image of Sean prevented her to build any confidence to kiss another man, not to mention, the man who was willing to love her as his very own. She still loves Sean. Inside her heart, the hatred and disappointment she carried from Sean were still kept inside, but on the other side of that was love. The journey she went through with that man was still making it impossible to forget him. Sure, they went through a lot of crooked paths, but there were still smiles and affection.

By any person's observation, anyone would suggest for Katie to move on with Rhett, a man who could offer so much more that Sean can't – money, a future, and the respect from a _real _gentleman. As feisty and strong as Katie was, she was still a coward and weak when it came to love. Sean was still kept deeply in her heart, and it was unclear if that could ever change.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Katie released her hold onto Rhett's shoulders and allowed her arms to fall straight down on her sides. She swallowed hard and turned her gaze from his face. Rhett released her waist right then. He placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head to the right center.

"Why can't you kiss me?"

Katie shook her head. "I can't. I just can't..."

"Why?"

"It's..It's wrong. It's just wrong for me to do."

"And why is it wrong? Because of your dearest Sean? Is that it?"

"Y-Yes."

"You still can't let that fool go, can you?"

"I can't, Rhett. It's not easy as you think. Sean may not be the most perfect man in the world. But we went through so much together, and many of those moments are meaningful and some things I can't easily throw away."

"Scarlett, be honest with me, do you think you can ever let that man go?"

"I never said that I could, neither did I ever say that I will."

"No, you haven't. But what about me? Didn't I already tell you I am going to risk everything to be with you, to make your life a hell lot easier? Don't you remember that?"

"I do remember that, Rhett. But I never asked for you to do that. It was obvious from the start that I could never leave Sean, after all."

"But you want to."

"No I don't."

"Oh yes you do, or else you wouldn't let me come near you or touch you."

"That's...That's different and something way too complicated for me to explain."

"No. No it's not different or complicated at all. Honestly, Scarlett, wake up and do as how your heart feels. Don't let any guilt make your decisions."

"Rhett, please let's not discuss this in here. People can hear us."

"I don't care if they can."

"Look, if we continue acting like this, the others will hear and before you know it they will be talking about us."

Rhett sniggered. "After all these years, and you still have no idea that you are no lady."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have far more to remember, my dear Scarlett. Far more."

"What are you talking about, Rhett?"

"You'll see."

"You're not making any sense, just tell me."

"You'll find out soon enough. I swear it to you that time won't be long."

~ A week passed, since then Katie and Rhett never spoke to one another into any serious way or started any intimacy. But from time to time, when Rhett dropped her off at her home, she gave him a slight squeeze on the hand and delicately pressed her cheek on his. There were times when she wanted to simply give him a kiss instead, but the complications of her feelings with Sean prevented such confidence to overpower her.

As for Sean and Katie, they never returned to their old selves since the night Katie found him gambling in Belle's apartment. And to make matters worse, Sean continued to gamble and threw away the promise he made to Katie. Every night he sneaked into the bar from the back door so Katie won't be able to see him. He was a good player, but as Katie feared, he lost a couple times in some of the games. Katie had no idea of what he was up to while she was in the Derby Manor working; in fact, she didn't show much care to know what he was doing.

It was Sunday night. The weather in Georgia was kind enough to decrease its deadly heat into a cool evening with a light refreshing breeze. Inside the bar, the coolness of the weather gave many of the men an appetite for entertainment. The bar was packed with many customers, and that meant more girls were needed out of the powder room.

Katie was sitting on the piano bench, playing some cheerful songs for the sake of some of the drunken men who had the wanted energy to dance. The rooms were so packed that Miss de Bourgh actually had to arrange some spare rooms for the customers herself. It was really loud from the screaming and laughing from both the girls and men. But Katie made much effort to drown all the irritating noise and managed to continue playing without making a single mistake.

At the bar stand, Hattie, dressed in a more short and see through red dress, ordered a drink and walked over to where Katie was while a few gentlemen were whistling for her attention. She sat down on the side of the piano bench, and took a long sip from her glass.

"Hey, you. I got good news for you."

Katie continued to pay close attention on the keys as she asked Hattie. "You got the money?"

"I did. Want me to show you?"

"No, not in here. How much was it worth?"

"About two hundred."

"Huh! Are you serious?"

"I was surprised myself when this jeweler offered me that amount. I tried to raise the price, but that stubborn old goat wouldn't budge so I took his offer."

"That's great. Thank you, Hattie."

"No problem. Okay so I'll just give you half of it like you promised after you're shift ends."

"Of course, I'll remember that."

Hattie placed a hand on Katie's shoulder and spoke in a low whisper. "Thank you, Katie. Really...I know we're not that close. But I never expected this much from you."

"You're welcome."

"Well. I better go. Those smelly dogs by the bar stand want a dance from me. Wish me luck?"

Hattie rose from the piano bench, and walked in a seductive manner, swinging her hips back and forth with her arms lifted high above her head. Immediately, over five men crowed around her and swept her away.

Time passed in a terribly slow pace. After about two hours of dancing, the clock only stroke to nine thirty. Katie was exhausted and wanted nothing more but rest in her bed. As for the girls, they managed to keep their spirits up to entertain the customers, but besides the dark makeup colored on their faces, they too were fatigued and extremely tired.

Suddenly, the door opened again for the hundredth time. Katie did not look back to see who it was, feeling very disappointed that another customer walked in. She paused for a short moment to change the music sheets. When she settled the papers properly on the music holder of the piano, she started to play a slow waltz since there were still a few men dancing with their partners.

Little did Katie know that the gentleman who just walked in was Rhett. Rhett removed his hat and walked toward the bar stand. He casually ordered a Scotch and leant back to see his darling Katie playing the piano. While the bar tender was looking for the bottle of Scotch, Rhett called off his order and walked away from the bar stand. He approached Katie from behind, and without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Katie gasped at the sudden embrace. But before she was about to scream, she melted into an almost heart attack once she saw it was just Rhett.

She craned her head to look at his face.

"You scared me."

"You look enchantingly beautiful tonight, my pet."

He kissed her again on the other cheek. Katie turned pale, feeling a bit confused of him behaving this way. It was strange how they kept their distance from the past week. But all of a sudden, his confidence was back just out of the blue?

"Thank you..Um...Well, Rhett, are you unwell?"

"Unwell? Now that's a silly question to ask. I'm healthy as a horse. Why would you ask that?"

"No it's just that. Well you never..you never kissed me since this whole week."

"Can't a man change overnight?"

"Well um...Um..What are you doing here?"

"I thought I come all the way here to give my girl a kiss."

"You came all this way for me?"

"Well, I also wanted to talk to your employer. I have some business to discuss with her."

"You're acquainted with Miss de Bourgh?"

"No. I hardly understand her English – if you call that English. But I'm close with her friend, the original employer of this place; she has been gone for a quite awhile."

"I don't know who the original employer is. I also had no idea you were acquainted with her."

"Well now you know. Goodbye, my pet. I must go now."

"Alright...Goodbye, Rhett."

Rhett didn't release Katie right away, he first gave her a last glance. And at that moment, the two of them enveloped into a close for a kiss. It was not passionate, but it was the very first kiss they ever exchanged from the following week or ever before.

They pulled apart a little too early because of the 'woos' from the cheerful men who were on the dance floor. Rhett ignored them and returned his focus on Katie's face.

"No pulling back I see. Why didn't you let _me_ kiss you?"

"I guess I just wanted to try to do it myself.

"I'm still not convinced."

"...I know. But I'm trying, Rhett."

Rhett pressed his cheek on the top of her head. The sly smile was replaced into a thin serious line on his lips. He slowly unfolded his arms off her and spoke his last words before walking away.

"Trying isn't what I want. I want you to come to me for real. Not by forced effort."

~ Rhett entered Belle's apartment. Inside, there was a card game played by five gentlemen and each one of them were accompanied by beautiful prostitutes. Rhett did not recognize neither one of the gentlemen except for one, Sean.

Rhett didn't know how the game was going, but it looked like Sean won the first round. The man happily collected a pile of red and blue tokens and arranged them on his side of the table. While he was stacking the tokens as neat towers, he lifted his head to order a drink from a girl who was leaning by the wall next to the door. The delight on his expression changed when he saw Rhett.

Miss de Bourgh went over to Rhett and kindly took his hat and coat. Rhett gave her a quick handshake before she spoke.

"Well, good evenin', Miztar Butler. What brings you here?"

"I came here to see you. But I had no idea there was going to be a game tonight. Do you mind if I bid in?"

"You would 'ave to ask them men over there. I no responsible for this, they paid to rent this room for night. You should ask them."

Rhett went closer to where the men were. They all stopped and changed their attention at him.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Do you mind if I join you?"

A plump man dressed in a purple and golden suit spoke with a toothpick planted between his yellow teeth. "That all depends, sir, how much money you got in those fancy pants of yours."

Rhett reached into his breast pocket and removed two thick stashes all in one hundred dollar bills. The plump man clapped his hands in delight.

"That's a lot for just a game, mister. You sure you know what you're doing?"

Rhett sat down on an empty arm chair. He looked straight ahead at Sean who now looked a bit tensed and nervous of his presence.

"Don't worry about me, boys. I know perfectly well of what I'm doing."

In the next hour, the players were fully aware of Rhett's remarkable skills, he was the king of cards and apparently, Sean was slowly losing his tokens and his money pouch was growing lighter. He was unlike himself, and behaved a bit jumpy every time he lost. Rhett puffed on his cigar, that sly smile never disappeared from his mouth. His happiness always burst into joy when he laid down his cards as his own cue to show the players' they were again defeated.

The girl who admired Sean from the entire evening soon grew tired of him, and went over to Rhett. With a flirtatious move, she sat down on the armrest of his chair and laid her manicured hand on his shoulder.

"You play pretty good, sugar."

Rhett lifted his gaze at Sean and gave him an amused look. "Why, it looks like you lost your fan, boy. I thought you were pretty good at this. What happen to your lucky charm?"

Sean gritted his teeth so tightly that droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead. After another round, he done nothing but bend the cards with his strong damp hands, and comforted his nerves with numbers of brandy. Rhett won again at that round. But his intention was not to take Sean's money away, his plan was not yet revealed, yet since Sean was growing drunk and unlike himself, Rhett was ready to pull out his last trick out of his sleeve as his final bow for the evening.

'Just drink your heart out, boy. You'll regret every sip, every drop until tomorrow.' He thought.

When Rhett collected the pile of the tokens to his side, Sean suddenly rose to his feet and tossed the cards he had on his hands at Rhett. He first looked down miserably at his empty pouch, not containing a single coin, and then, he madly grabbed both ends of the table and flipped it over. The men stood up immediately. Two of them tried to lift the table back up, while one man was holding Sean back who was charging toward Rhett. Rhett still remained on his chair, sitting there causally without showing a single sign of emotion.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

The man who was holding him back tried to calm Sean down. "Sean, stop it. Killing him is not worth it. You'll end up living in jail for the rest of your life if you dare think of murdering a rich man like him. Besides, all players have to go through defeat sometimes."

"I don't care! I want my money back!"

Rhett rested one of his elbows on the armrest, allowing the side of his head to rest on its open hand.

"You're such a dangerous boy. I'm surprised your girlfriend still hasn't left you."

Sean madly clawed the shoulders of the man who was holding him back. He pushed all his weight on the man and tried all he can to go toward Rhett. But he was stuck when another man volunteered to grab on to him.

Rhett chuckled harshly at Sean that aroused his anger even more.

"Are you always like this? Even in front of your beautiful woman?"

Sean pointed his finger straight across him. Warning him in a deafening shout. "Shut up! Just shut up! You have no right to talk about my girl! You understand, you filthy bastard?!"

"Look who's talking. Didn't you, you little hypocrite, just gambled away the money both you and your girl made from the pass few months?"

Sean didn't know what to say after Rhett said that, but he still tried to charge toward him.

"But you know what, I have no use for your money and you of course, you wouldn't want your little girlfriend to burst into tears once she finds out about your great loss. So I'll make a deal with you. How about we play a game with just the two of us? If you win, I'll give back your money also my two stashes that are still in my pocket. But if you lose, I will not give you back your money and you have to fulfill one favor, any favor I ask for. Do we have a deal?"

Sean stopped fighting, but he didn't calm himself down right away. He was still unconvinced with this deal Rhett just made.

"How do I know you're going to play a fair game?"

"You can pick the game then."

"One game?"

"To make the evening end a lot quicker, so yes."

"First swear it to me."

"Ha! Is that necessary?"

"Just do it."

"Alright. In front of all these witnesses, I swear to God I would follow exactly from the deal I just proposed. Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet. Let's play."

The two men released Sean. Sean pushed another armchair closer to where Rhett was sitting and sat down on it. Two of the gentlemen placed the table between them and the rest of them gathered around it to see the whole process of the game.

Rhett folded his hands together and spoke casually in his masculine voice.

"Well, what game should we play, Sean?"

"Mr. Ley. It's Mr. Ley, sir."

"Ley. Right. I'm Butler, Rhett Butler."

"Butler. Right. Well, I'm tired of playing any more card games. How about something different? Say checkers?"

"Checkers? Interesting choice. I haven't played that game for over five years."

After hearing his last sentence, there was a spark of hope in Sean's heart. He needed the money back badly, or else not only would Katie become heartbroken and angry, but they would become broke and won't be able to afford anything for the next six weeks.

"Excellent. Can someone bring the board game over here?"

The girl who was Sean's supporter walked toward the table with the game board held on her hands. When she placed it down on the center, she gave a wink to Rhett and whispered softly for him to hear.

"Good luck, sugar. I got my money on you."

"Well, thanks, you pretty thing. Say, since this is a matter between gentlemen, I advice all the ladies to kindly leave the room."

The girls were disappointed to hear that. But they obeyed and shut the door behind them. Miss de Bourgh however, did not leave. She remained seated on the chair behind the office desk, puffing on a fresh cigarette.

Rhett spoke louder for her to hear. "That includes you, Miss de Bourgh."

Miss de Bourgh raised her hands almost up in the air in defeat. She rose from her seat and walked around the room until she reached to the door. When she closed the door behind her, the game began.

The game lasted for half an hour. Every minute of it though was intense and unknown of how it was going to end. Sean started off with a good start though. But Rhett defeated him completely, despite the fact he hasn't played a game of checkers for awhile, and his natural talent was only gambling and card games.

Sean nearly fainted when he could no longer make any move. The gentlemen surrounding them congratulated the winner, and showed pity to the miserable loser.

Rhett took Sean's pouch and collected his money inside. He tied both ends of it and grabbed hold of it in a tight fist. Seeing Sean in such a horrible, sour state couldn't amuse Rhett one bit.

"Well, I guess that concludes the evening. Are you ready to hear the end of my bargain?"

Sean did not speak nor could he respond with a nod or a shake of the head. But Rhett continued to speak anyway.

"The deal I proposed declares that I have the privilege to ask of you to grant any favor I ask for. So here it is, my boy. The favor I want you to make for me is to hand over your darling girlfriend over to me."

Even though Sean was too worn out from the brandy, he didn't have to be drunk or sober to react so surprised from hearing that demanded request from Rhett's lips. Sean had the sudden urge to stand up and protest against this. But his stomach churned to the point that he can almost vomit right in that room, he grabbed hold of the armrest of his chair, and spoke as more drops of sweat rolled down his temple.

"I can't do that. Katie..My Katie is my everything, my life."

"Both of us agreed to the deal, now you must follow it. You lost this game. Fair and square. Now grant me that one favor, then our deal will be complete."

"I am not going to hand Katie over to you. I know you like her very much, Butler. But my girlfriend is not for sale."

"But her money is?"

"Butler, I am not going to agree to this. You can have my money and walk away like a proud man. But I'm not going to agree to that favor."

"Oh come now, Ley, can't you share that sweet sugarplum of yours to me. I'm very lonely nowadays and would love some company."

"Butler, I said no. No. No. No!"

"Alright how about this. If you hand me over to her by tomorrow morning, I will give you your money back and also the two stashes."

"I don't care about the money. Keep it for all I care."

"Don't say that so soon, Ley. Believe me, you will change your mind soon enough. No man in this town can survive without a single penny in his pocket. Now if you'll excuse me, I must retire back to my home. Goodnight. And I hope to hear from you again, Ley. I'll stop by at your home tomorrow morning, in case you change your mind."

"Never!"

Rhett stood up from his chair. He bid farewell to the other gentlemen and walked over to Belle's office desk to pick up his coat and hat. He slipped them on and headed out to the door. When he passed by the ladies occupying every corner of the room while prettying themselves up, he reached to the exit and returned to the bar stand. Katie was there, sitting on a stool with a half filled glass of wine placed in front of her.

Rhett placed the pouch into his jacket pocket and approached her. He touched her shoulders to grab her attention. When Katie saw him, she turned her body to face him.

"Are you leaving, Rhett?"

"Yes."

"Oh..Well, goodbye then."

"Shouldn't you be playing?"

"Yes, but I'm..I'm just too tired to play. I'm taking a short break for now."

"Well, until then, my dearest pet. Until then."

He kissed her forehead twice and gave her a light squeeze on the shoulders. Katie gave him a tired smile and watched him leave. She waved goodbye even though he was facing his back from her.

"Goodbye, Rhett." She muttered once the front door closed shut.

* * *

Midnight soon arrived. Katie happily went to the powder room to change. As promised, Hattie waited for her to come out with the money. The two women walked behind a dark alley to make the money exchange private.

Hattie dug one of her hands in her bosoms and took out a stash of cash. She unrolled the thick stash and counted the money evenly for each other. After counting carefully on both amounts, she handed the other half to Katie.

"And here's your hundred."

Katie rolled up the cash and stuffed it in her pocket. Hattie looked at her with a firm expression as she planted her money back into her bosoms.

"You're not counting them. Why? Aren't you curious if I made a mistake?"

"I don't care. All I really wanted was for that necklace to be gone, really Hattie, every time I looked at that thing it makes my skin crawl."

"Are you sure you trust me?"

"Not fully. But again, I don't care about the money. So all I can say now is thank you for your help."

"No problem. Goodnight, Katie. And if you need any favors like this, ask me any time. I'm up for anything if you need help."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

~ When Katie arrived home, she found that the lights were on. She thought of that odd, thinking that Sean would be asleep by now for tomorrow's day of work. She opened the door and walked inside.

Sean was sitting on the side of the bed, looking well groomed and dressed in his new pair of clothes. Once he saw Katie, he stood up and walked over to her. Before Katie can say anything, he took hold of both her arms and kissed her. Katie immediately tried to break free and pushed him away. But Sean didn't dare let her go. Katie fought again and even used her legs and feet to stop him. But when she kicked him, Sean pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms against it, pushing his body against hers.

Suddenly, Katie's life was turned back around when her vision flashed into a different world. It was another flashback, the same flashback she had before but it was proceeding of what was happening next from the last scene she saw.

**Flashback**

_Rhett heads to the door and with a sly smile on his lips he asked._

"_Don't you think you've had enough kissing for one afternoon?"_

_The woman who has a striking resemblance of Katie angrily spoke after hearing that._

"_Oh you're impossible. You can go and I don't care if you never come back."_

_Rhett opened the door and said to her for the last time before stepping outside to leave._

"_But I will come back."_

_When he left, a large Negro woman dressed as a maid came in the room shortly after Rhett departed into his carriage. The woman confronted the girl and asked with her silver grey eyebrows knitted firmly together._

"_Well, wat he come for, Miss Scarlett?"_

"_Nothing important. Just a marriage proposal."_

"_Marriage proposal?! Oh Lordy! You wanna marry again. Miss Scarlett, yo husband just died not while ago. It be bad for folks to hear you bein' engage so soon."_

"_Fiddle-dee-dee they always talk behind my back anyway. Besides, I already accepted Rhett's proposal, and he'll be back soon with the ring he promised me that will most certainly make every women in Georgia become extremely jealous. Oh wait until you see it, Mammy. It'll make your jaw drop too once you see those gorgeous diamonds on that ring."_

"_Diamonds? Boy Mr. Butler shure tempted you enough."_

"_I can't wait until I can finally wear something that is other than black. Honestly, I can't understand how you can wear that same outfit every day, Mammy."_

"_Forget bout what I wear, Miss Scarlett. You really goin' with this? It no good for a widow like you to run off with a man and get her reputation all dirty again."_

"_I don't care, Mammy. I'm marrying Rhett and that's final."_

"_You just somthin', Miss Scarlett. You just real somethin'."_

_Scarlett left the room and started her way downstairs. Mammy followed her from behind and called out to her._

"_Miss Scarlett, where you goin'?"_

"_Back to the store, of course. I'll be back soon!"_

"_Miss Scarlett, stay here. You no condition to work!"_

_Scarlett ignored her and ran straight out to the door. Outside she spotted a tall Negro man driving a cart to a stop by the house. When he got off, Scarlett ran toward it and climbed on top of it._

"_Thank you, Pork."_

"_Miss Scarlett?"_

_Scarlett grabbed the whip and slashed it on the horse's back. She drove away on time while Mammy was screaming her head off for her to come back._

_Scarlett had no trouble of getting to work, but she was impatient to get to the store – hoping to stop by to see Ashley in the mill – so she took a short cut through a bridge by a streamed river. By the time the cart turned to go across it, the horse's behavior suddenly grew very odd; it stopped and refused to move. Scarlett lashed the whip on its back to move, but the horse did not budge. Her impatience caused her to pressure the animal by continuously whipping its back endlessly. The horse still did not move, but after a couple more lashes scarred its back, it grew angry and to show its vexation it lifted its legs up in the air like a wild animal. Scarlett was horrified by this reaction, but she was too stubborn to head back home on foot. She jumped off the driver's seat of the cart, and approached the horse from a good distance. The horse calmed down after awhile and by then she was able to touch him. _

_But there was an unexpected stranger in the scene, a strange old man who was fully drunk by the looks of a cracked beer bottle held on by his filthy hand. Scarlett was too distracted she didn't notice the strange man standing from far off the bridge. She held onto the reins and tried to push it to force the horse to move, but it stood its ground and turned its head to get her hands off its reins. She tried it again until she finally looked ahead from the far off distance and saw the strange man now approaching her._

_Showing his snag tooth the man shouted out to her. "Hello, pretty gurl, you lost?"_

_Scarlett did not pause or lose any precious time to panic. She quickly turned her attention back to the horse and tried to free the horse from the cart so she could flee. But the man this time ran to her and caught her from behind, he grabbed both her arms and turned her around. Scarlett fought back and tried all she can to break free from the man, but the man was a lot stronger than she was. As drunk as the man was, he still had the strength of enduring her kicks and sharp scratching. _

"_Help! Someone help me! Help!"_

_The man pushed her against the side of the cart. He pressed his body against hers and pinned both her arms firmly on the hard surface. Scarlett screamed and cried as he eagerly explored her body with his filthy nose and hungry mouth. But it was no use. No one came, nor any hopeful distraction that can give her an opportunity to take a run for it._

_And worst of all, he poisoned her ears with unpleasant, dirty words that were exceedingly inappropriate for any women – no, for anybody to hear. She was absolutely disgusted and wept over fifty teardrops until her eyes could no longer weep anymore._

_The man released one of her arms to have the ability to unclothe her. Scarlett sniffled and watched the man for a short second, and right when he ripped the front of her dress, she elbowed him straight in the nose twice and hit her head hard on his forehead. Except the man's broken nose, both felt a throbbing pain formed on their foreheads. But Scarlett took a run for it at that moment._

_When she got off the bridge, the man charged toward her and caught her again with his filthy hand. Scarlett tried to pull her arm off his grasp, but the man held her back and reached for her other arm._

"_Get your filthy hands off me, you beast!"_

"_Come now, gurl, don't be like that. I'm nice. I'm a very nice man if you behave."_

"_Never! No woman in the world would ever want to go near you, mister. And I doubt that the police will take this lightly once I report you to them of your crime."_

"_What makes you think I'll let you go?"_

"_Oh I'm going to go there at once. Now let go of me!"_

"_No. I haven't seen a handsome gurl like you for months at this bridge, I don't want to lose my chances now."_

"_Lose your chances? Alright, you think I'm an easy lamb that can be picked up and slaughtered nice and quietly, then think again, you varmint!" _

_With a tight fist, she punched him straight across the face, the man's head turned in a drastic motion; a few droplets of saliva escaped from his lips and his one of his yellow tooth wiggled out from its roots. The man paused for a moment to spit out his lost tooth, he wiped the blood off his mouth and faced Scarlett again but with a more monstrous look on his red sun bathed face._

_Scarlett was ready to give him another punch, but the man broke that plan by grabbing the back of her head and punching her back, along with a kick on the stomach. He released her as she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily by the sudden blood flow dripping down on the right end corner of her mouth. Her body was in a bit of shock that caused it to helplessly roll over to stay away from the man. But she rolled so close to the end of the river that the rolling went out of control; her body rolled across the edge of the ground; her head bumped against a rock harder than the punch she received from the man._

_From the next few seconds, her vision immediately at that point turned into complete darkness._

Sean awoke her when he finally released her lips; he buried his face in her neck and showered its bare skin with kisses. Katie at this point spoke right away, swallowing her frightful astonishment of what she just saw.

"Stop it, Sean! I don't want to do this! I don't!"

But Sean did not stop, neither did it look like he was even listening to her. He turned her around and released her wrists to unbutton her petticoat. With her arms free, she elbowed him in the ribs that forced him to back away from her. She ran toward the door but before her fingers touched the door knob, Sean caught her arm and scooped her body up in his arms. Katie kicked her legs in the air and waved her arms of protest, but it was no use. Sean dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He slipped his arms off each one of its sleeves and pulled his shirt over his head. He allowed it to fall beside him as he unbuckled his belt. Poor Katie wept from witnessing this new Sean, this evil man she no longer knew, and reminded so much of the man she saw in her flashback.

"Sean, why are you doing this? Just why?"

He removed his belt and pull down his trousers. Katie tried to sit back up, but Sean weighed her down and grabbed both her wrists again, pinning her arms straight down above her head. To silence her whimpering, he kissed her so hungrily like a lion feeding on its prey. He never kissed her like that and Katie was disgusted by it. It was unpleasant when his breath passed on into her mouth, and his teeth tracing against hers. She couldn't take it anymore, so in order to end the kiss, she bit his tongue hard with all the strength her teeth carried. Sean released her lips and blocked his mouth with one of his hands in agony. With that one free arm, Katie slapped him hard across the face.

"What is the matter with you?! How dare you force on me like this?! I don't even know you anymore."

It took a moment for Sean to speak again. His tongue was bleeding and now processing into an unpleasant inflammation. But he still managed to speak.

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"To protect me? How is this protecting me, Sean?"

"...It's a long story."

"Well get off me first and explain to me."

Sean awkwardly got off her. Katie sat up straight and scooted as far away from him as possible. He tried to take her hand, but she flinched every time he touched her.

"Don't touch me..Don't even come near me. Just tell me."

"...Katie, you're not going to be very happy once I tell you the whole story."

"I'm already unhappy with you, Sean. So if there's anything that you're not telling me, then say it now."

Sean did not have the confidence to tell her, even though she was already frightfully disappointed with him. He only planned to make love to her - the one experience the two never shared – so Rhett can change his mind about taking her as his own, thinking that if Rhett sees that she was unclean, "marked and already used" then he would no longer be interested in her anymore. Sean knew from the moment she walked in, she would refuse to take any part of intimacy, and he would have no choice but to use force to make the lovemaking possible. But now that plan was out of the question, all there was left to do was explain and unfortunately, accept the deal regardless if they want to or not.

"I went to the bar tonight to..to...to gamble."

Katie gasped. "Gamble? You promised me you would never gamble again. You damn forsaken promised to me!"

"I couldn't keep that promise, Katie. I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"...So..So you went gambling for the first time tonight. Then what happened?"

"Actually, I had been gambling from the following week."

"For a whole week? Oh dear Lord."

"I know you're mad but I didn't –"

Katie lifted her hand to pause him. All there was left to feel in her tired heart were complete dissatisfaction and distress. Having the full knowledge that her lover was now a gambler made her confidence for him to grow sour. She had enough of his apologies and explanations. For now all she needed to know was what the reason was for Sean's sudden attempt to make love to her.

"I don't want to hear your apologies. Just continue with the story."

"...I was playing another private game in your employer's office. I won almost every game, until someone barged in on us. That man who once caught you off guard back at the bar was the one."

'Rhett? Was Rhett there? Oh no. Did he planned to ruin us like this? How could he do that to me? How could he?' She thought.

"He was good, really good like a God. He won every game and I..I lost everything. During the game though, I was so..well so nervous that I kept drinking to calm myself down. And when I lost every single penny from our savings, I lost complete control of myself. I stood up like a mad man and flipped the table aside. Two men stopped me when I was about to charge to that..oh that card game genius. But he didn't leave the room, instead he introduced a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"I'm getting to that. While I was still held back by those two men, he proposed this deal. The deal was to play a game just between us and if I win, he promised me that he'll give my money back and also the money he brought with him, but if I lose, he said I had to do any favor he asked for me to do. I was desperate and was determined to do anything to get our money back, so I accepted the deal. He said that I could choose the game we could play. I chose a game of checkers. So the two men released me and the game started."

"You lost. Oh no...Huh. Well, what was the favor he asked for you to do?"

Sean swallowed hard and this time he couldn't even look at her face. Instead of answering her question, he broke into a depressing meltdown. He covered his eyes with both his hands, and breathed so heavily it was unnatural, whispering to himself of how disappointed he was in himself. He refused to break from this behavior, so Katie had no choice but to calm him down herself. She crawled toward him and rubbed his back with one her hands.

"It's no good blaming yourself, Sean. What's done is done. Nothing can change the past."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Sean, stop apologizing. Now lower your hands and look at me."

"I can't..I can't look at your face."

"Then answer me this question. What favor did he ask you to do? How horrible could it be, really? The two of us have nothing but this shack. I can't imagine what he could possibly want from us."

"It's not exactly of 'what' he wanted, I'm depressed because of 'who' he wanted."

"Who? What are you talking about?...Wait. Yo–You don't mean _me_, do you?"

Sean now stopped talking. Katie now fell back on the bed. Her body froze in shock from hearing this. She couldn't believe that she was actually sold into the arms of Rhett Butler. The very thought of how this deal was arranged made her heart almost stop beating. Sean finally looked at her and pleaded with further explanations.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..At first I refused his offer, Katie. I swear I refused more than twice but he kept pushing for our deal to be finished officially as promised. Honestly, I had no idea he would put you into the deal if he won. If he told me that, I would have never played that game with him. Really, Katie, believe me."

"...You sold me..."

Sean took one of her dead arms and explained his reasons. The nerves were returning back to him; he didn't know what to say and the thought of letting Katie go to another man made the poor man shed a few tears.

"Katie, I never meant to sell you. I would never. I just..I just didn't know."

Katie's eyes looked straight at the ceiling. Every word she spoke was too painful to say. She could not believe that this was really happening, and fate wasn't kind enough to make this exact moment to be simply a dream.

"But you still did, you sold me..."

"Katie."

"Let go of my arm."

"Katie please..."

"I am trying very hard to hold myself together, Sean. So please please do as I say. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm."

Sean slowly released her arm and looked at her distressed and ill with sorrow. Obviously, there was nothing the two of them could do to get themselves out of this. Rhett succeeded to make this trap. Of course, his only intention of trapping Katie and Sean like this was to take her away from him, that way she can regain her memory more successfully; being near the people she once knew, and the items that were familiar to her. The only question lies to this, will all this really work?

* * *

Katie remained outside by the small garden until dawn started. She sat down on the dirt for hours and hours, endlessly thinking over of what just happened last night. As for Sean, he was too ashamed of himself that he didn't have the courage to bring her inside or even go near her. He stayed in bed for the whole evening. He didn't sleep well, but he at least had a few hours of rest for work.

Katie on the other hand, was exhausted from the restless evening, but all she could feel was the great shock that was still intact in her poor heart. She was frightened and wanted nothing more but a sudden storm or an earth quake to stop Rhett from coming here to take her away as his own. In fact, she still had no idea of how she felt about him. Clearly now, it was obvious to her that he really wants to be with her, but it wouldn't be fair for him since Katie still had no idea if she had any feelings for him or at least cared for him. It was certainly going to be more difficult for Katie to develop the love that Rhett was expecting from this well-planned trap.

A carriage started to come its way toward the shack. Katie's anxiety increased and were no longer bearable to endure. The carriage came to a stop and on the driver's seat was Rhett with a whip held on his hand. With a merry grin, he placed the whip down and jumped off the carriage. Katie stood up and brushed the dirt off her petticoat. Rhett walked quickly toward her and took both her hands graciously.

"Good morning, my pet."

"Rhett, we need to talk."

It was clear to Rhett of how hard she was taking from the whole situation by the looks of her exhausted state; her emerald eye for the first time looked too tired to even remain open, and her perfect completion turn fatally pale. But Rhett's happiness did not disappear, as long as she was getting on that carriage, then there was nothing for him to worry till then.

"You look tired. Didn't you sleep last night? Could it possibly because you were too excited to come home with me?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Rhett. You see, I just can't –"

"Say, where's your Sean? Still asleep I'm guessing," he interrupted her.

Rhett was fully aware she was against the idea of leaving Sean. But the last thing Rhett could ever bear was for his dear Scarlett to throw away the chance to get her life back, of all the things that belonged to her that remained lost should return back to her proper ownership so..so possibly, the future with them together will no longer remain impossible.

Katie looked at him with her tired eyes. She was in no mood or had any strength to play around with his little game.

"Rhett, please listen to me. I have to talk to you about that deal you made with Sean."

"Right, the deal. I already have the money ready, why won't you go inside and wake your boyfriend up so we can get everything settled as quickly as possible? I want you to see our new home before noon."

"Rhett, please I can't..I mean, I really need to tell you how I feel about this."

"We can talk on our way to our new house. Oh my dear pet, you'll love the house once you see it. It's beautiful, a pure one of a kind mansion. It has over seven rooms, seventeen windows, and I ordered a fine remodeling with adding some –"

"Rhett! Stop! Just stop!"

Katie gasped of hearing his whole description of this future he built without her permission, without hearing of what she had to say about it. Her weak legs gave up on her, and she sunk down on the floor. Rhett was not at all concerned; not a heartless act but a sign of something called "blindly caring for someone"; taking Scarlett into the life only her deep memory can remember was the start to return her back to her own self, no matter how much she was against it.

Rhett bended down beside her, and still held onto her hands firmly. He lifted them to his lips and kissed both of them on the knuckles.

"Scarlett, look at me."

"No..."

"I understand that you are overwhelmed by all this, but believe me, I won't expect too much from you right away, you'll soon get use to it with all the new changes in time."

"Rhett..I don't want to go. I don't want to go with you. All I want is to stay. I want to stay here as being me, as Katie Ley. Not Katie the girl owned by Rhett Butler."

"Why won't you just go with me? If you think about it, leaving this place and entering the new luxurious life with me doesn't sound all that bad. You can have all the clothes you want, feast on fine dining every day and night, and you will never have to work a day of your life ever again. No more of the Derby Manor. No more of that whorehouse. And most certainly, no more of your stupid Sean."

Katie lifted her eyes at Rhett, each one was pooled with tears. She shook her head that made Rhett's smile this time disappear.

"I'm still not going. I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't."

"Well frankly my dear, I'm afraid you don't have a say to that. You and your little boyfriend will remain completely broke if you back out of this deal, and for one thing I am not good at is patience. So either you walk straight into that carriage and come home with me, or you stay here and our deal will be broken, and by then you and Sean would have to think of some way to make the two hundred and fifty dollars you lost."

"That's not fair, Rhett. And besides, you don't have the slightest interest of having that money anyway. Two hundred and fifty dollars are just nothing but easy penny pinching amount you rich men consider as."

"Like I said, decide between those two options wisely. Either you accept the easy way or the hard way."

"They're both considered as hard ways," she muttered.

"Pick your choice now, Scarlett, for our new home is growing very lonely every minute we waste."

"I can't choose like this."

Katie pulled her hands off his grasp and pulled herself up to her feet. She felt emotionally ill and for the hundredth time she was suffocated by all this. Rhett was not considerate to give her any space, or even dare show any understanding of her refusal. When she turned around to leave, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer until her back touched his torso. Katie tried to yank her arm off his grasp, but he held onto it in a firm grip.

"Let me go, Rhett!"

"Ah. Now there it goes again, you know your fiery temper never grows old. As green as your eyes may be, there is always a deadly red in each of them once your anger is turned on."

"Rhett, stop this!"

"You said you can't choose like this. So why not make the decision while not looking at my face."

"I still can't."

"Oh yes you can. You may not know this – I mean _remember_ this, but one thing you were never good at was telling the truth to a person while confronting them face to face. So I'll make it easier for you, tell me right now, without looking at me, of your decision. Will it be yes that you will come with me, or no that you would instead remain here with your boyfriend and risk everything to be with him?"

"Rhett..I need time, not right away like this."

"I gave you some time since last night, didn't I? The way I look at it, I think the time I gave you was enough. Considering the question I am asking you is not difficult to make your mind on."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Huh..You don't remember anything yet to understand what I mean for now. But you will in time."

"Rhett, is there a _real_ intention you have of taking me away?"

"I can't answer that. You will have to find out on your own."

"..But..."

Suddenly, the door opened and a tired Sean stepped outside. He stepped in front of them with a nervous expression on his face after seeing Rhett standing there with his girlfriend beside him. He awkwardly tried to take Katie's arm, but Rhett quickly pulled her back to his side and thrust his arm around her waist. Katie looked up at Rhett with uneasy eyes, and tried to break free, but Rhett ignored her completely.

"You're finally awake. Are you ready to make your decision, my boy?"

Sean gulped hard and tried to take Katie back again. But Rhett pushed him with his other free hand.

"I asked you a question, Ley. Answer it."

"No I haven't, Butler. I..I need to talk to Katie first, if you don't mind."

"Frankly, I do mind. If you haven't noticed, Ley, I am a man who keeps his word and expects every matter to be finished at the right time, in no delay. Now I gave you since last night, I'm pretty sure you and Scarlett here had a lot to talk about since then. But since time is up, what is the decision you made?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Katie looked back at each of the two men. She was infuriated that she now realized Rhett wasn't exactly asking her for permission to be taken away, he was depending on the answer to Sean instead. A strong pain of bitterness struck her heart like lightening; she felt used like a precious object that was kept in storage, in case, to be sold when the right time came to get a better price out of it.

She spoke before Sean was about to speak. "Wait. Wait what about me? Isn't my decision important too?"

Rhett looked down at her, showing a clear sign of seriousness crossed on his face. He kissed her temple and spoke in a whisper.

"Your decision never mattered to me. I knew from the start you'll say no anyway, so why bother for me to try to convince you to agree on something you are clearly against?"

"How could you say that? How can you..How can you say that to me, Rhett?"

Rhett changed his attention back to Sean. His impatience was now starting to build with a sudden hasty attempt to settle the agreement a lot quicker.

"What's your decision, Ley?"

Sean looked at both at Rhett's daring eyes and then back to his sobbing girlfriend who was now trying weakly to break free from Rhett's strong arm. He shook his head still unsure of the question.

"I don't know. I really don't know..."

"Fine. You know what, between us men, I'll wrap things up to make everything fly by as quickly as possible. I'm going to count to three and once I get to the last number, you tell me the answer. But if you don't answer after I say three then I'm simply going to walk away with your money, and by tomorrow I will call the police of our broken arrangement since you can't pay back from what you lost."

"Huh! The police? Why? I never stole your money, I lost my own from playing cards. Why bring the police to the situation?"

"Because you idiot, that money wasn't exactly yours, half of it belonged to Scarlett. I have the right to call for a complaint to the police of you unknowingly taking the money without her permission. Since you two are not legally married, I assure you that lawsuit will be arranged very easily with no trouble."

"You..You...Well the police might not make much of a big deal out of it once they investigate of how close me and Katie are. Besides I have supported both of us with the financial situation before in the past."

"Alright, then. How about this? I can make the matters worse by explaining to the police of your abusive treatment to your own girlfriend, since some of the injuries on her skin are still freshly intact, there won't be much to say once they look at the evidence."

Katie lifted her eyes tearfully at Sean. She shook her head madly and desperately shouted out to him.

"Sean, think about what he's doing to us!...Imagine what he'll do to me! Imagine it!..I don't want to be his prisoner. I don't. God as my witness I don't."

Rhett hushed her with a light press of his cheek on her head. Katie shook her head to get him off her, her gaze never left Sean's face.

Rhett sighed and said with a lot tighter squeeze around her waist. "Let's not get all soft and emotional about this. So let's begin. Are you ready, Sean?"

Sean lifted his hands to stop him. "Wait. Just wait a minute. I have to talk to Katie first."

"Five minutes too late, Ley. One..."

Sean protested again.

"Please give me a little more time. I need to tell Katie something."

"Two..."

Sean looked straight at Katie and desperately poured out his true feeling that he shamelessly buried since last night.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to go this far, really."

Katie wept heartbroken but managed to speak.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay. I want to stay, Sean."

Rhett all in all knew he was going to win. But to give a little more appreciation to the couple's devastating state, he bought them some time by cutting in between them in a divert tone.

"Two in a half. I want to hear more of what you two have to say. Go on."

Sean ignored him and reached out for Katie. She took his hand and looked at him firmly in the eyes. Truth of the matter is she had no intention of wanting to stay for Sean's sake, she no longer trusted him as a boyfriend and both as a person, but in her mind, she was more than happy to continuing living in her free life other than being captured other Rhett's power.

"Katie, I love you with all my heart..This. Well this is by far the most difficult decision that I ever made. And I'm sorry to say, dear Katie that..."

Katie's heart almost stopped once he was close to finishing that one sentence. She didn't have to wait another second to hear what his answer was. Sean was accepting the deal after all.

"..that I have to let you go..."

Rhett reached into his pocket and took out the pouch that contained both Sean's money and the two stashes as he promised. He tossed it to Sean and he caught it shamelessly. Katie was speechless by this that she no longer had the strength to say anything when Rhett escorted her to the carriage.

Sean miserably stood his ground looking straight down at the money pouch in silence. Katie was in too much in shock that Rhett had to carry her inside the carriage himself. He shut the door and climbed back on the driver's seat. He picked up the whip and looked back at Sean to say his last words to the poor lad.

"I promise I'll take good care of her, Ley! So long!"

As the carriage started to drive away, Sean slowly lifted his head to look at his darling girl for the last time. Katie looked out the open window, not a single tear was shed nor a smile or any disappointment on her expression. He didn't have the confidence to wave at least a goodbye to her, or a last smile. But when the carriage was close to leaving the shack, Katie stretched out her arm out the window and dropped something. When the horses galloped away, Sean walked over to the spot where she purposely dropped some sort of object out the window.

He almost collapsed down on his knees when he saw what it was. On the floor was the stash of one hundred dollars Katie got from the necklace Hattie pawned for her. On the front of the first bill was written in large words by charcoal: **I forgive you**.


End file.
